


Buried Beneath

by darknutmeg



Series: Buried Beneath [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Horror, I promise no children will be harmed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Monsters, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Mystery, Past Abuse, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Revised Version, Thriller, horror with a happy ending, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: Three years ago Alec awoke from a devastating coma to find his husband had disappeared without a word. One day a mysterious letter arrives beckoning him to the town of Silent Hill where his missing love is waiting.What follows is a fight for survival in a town populated by monsters, a dangerous venture into his own psyche and long buried secrets being unearthed. Can they both escape the town unscathed? Or will it take their lives?Or the Shadowhunters/Silent Hill Malec AU literally no one asked for. :)





	1. Prologue - Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> First things first, you're probably wondering what has happened here, the chapters are gone! Yes. Yes, they are. For the past two weeks I have been editing and revising huge chunks of this story. I wasn't happy with what I had accomplished; it was weak, lacking in the "horror" I wanted and I suck at outlines so I made up stuff as I went. Not what I wanted. So I ripped all the chapters apart, made a zillion notes and started adding bits and pieces to each.  
> Let me explain what I've done so far: 
> 
> \- The original 10 posted chapters have been expanded to 13  
> \- Two of those three chapters will be flashbacks, the third, well, you'll see ;)  
> \- There will be no more alternating POV's or jumps to different timelines in chapters, as I said the flashbacks will be contained in their own chapters.  
> \- I made an important change to Magnus' backstory, well his memories of it. That will matter.  
> \- The antagonist is a little different  
> \- The base of the plot remains the same, I just tweaked it a little.  
> \- Chapters 1-8 are done and edited. I am currently working on the rest and hope to have the entire fic completed in the next week. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, I apologize if this is confusing and for having to read the whole thing again but I wanted to tell my story my way and I wasn't accomplishing that. I had to do what was best for me. If you would like a copy of the fic in it's previous state hit me up on Twitter - @nutmeg27. 
> 
> Much like before, this story is a loose retelling of Silent Hill 2's plot, it will be based on SIlent Hill video game aspects only, no movie stuff. If you don't know much about Silent Hill or it's lore, that is totally fine. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING; 
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist of songs to go along with each chapter, I hope it provides the appropriate mood. Find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/yp2ovdxlh9jt462806d7wv64f/playlist/0AYOrzRxiLZZG2GYGUxTPm?si=u_tm2yWTQCmWOFd3Se_dig)
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN, as always comments and kudos are appreciated. If you want to livetweet you can use #BuriedFic and tag me so I can follow along (@nutmeg27) 
> 
> ENJOY! I hope I did okay.

_Once it smiled a silent dell  
Where the people did not dwell;_

**Edgar Allen Poe – The Valley of Unrest**

 

 

The streets were silent but for the gentle rustling of faraway trees, invisible behind the impenetrable grey fog. There were no cars, no passersby on the sidewalks, no glowing lights shining through the windows of the abandoned shops and homes dotting the town.

Magnus’ slow dragging footsteps and shallow breathing were the only sounds piercing the profound silence. Blood trickled from his left arm leaving a trail behind him like breadcrumbs in a forest, the drops making a flat splat sound on the pavement. His head throbbed, his shoulder ached and the wound slashed across his left forearm was quickly becoming more severe. The blood had soaked through his shirt and suit jacket, the navy fabric now blackened, torn pieces fluttered carelessly behind him. If he didn’t find a way to stop or slow the bleeding, he wouldn’t survive much longer. A thought he did not wish to linger on. 

He paused at a corner looking up to the darkened sign of a drugstore, pulling on the metal door handle and much to his relief finding it unlocked. Shuffling inside, slamming the door quickly behind him, he located a display rack of magazines, hauling it against the door with his one capable arm. For the moment he was safe. 

Magnus gathered a deep steadying breath, closing his eyes briefly in an attempt to regain his bearings. He had been running, hiding since daybreak, barely escaping his attackers. The evidence of the encounter was rapidly weakening him. 

He briefly surveyed the inside of the store, the smell of stale dusty air lingered. Though it was dark inside there was enough light through the front windows to make out the aisle signs. Magnus made his way towards one which included the words “pain relief.” His leg groaned in protest but he pushed forward. Crouching carefully, examining the shelves until he discovered several boxes of gauze wrap and a tensor bandage. Perhaps he had some luck after all. He gathered all of what was on the shelf, his arm leaving droplets of blood on the floor and shelving. He would need a surface or a chair to rest, even for a moment while he carried out his work. The front counter of the store with its dingy old cash register had a stool propped up behind it. A sharp pain hit his head suddenly, he took a moment to steady himself before making his way carefully to the counter. Being near the windows was a risk but for now at least, it seemed quiet outside. His pursuers had vacated when the siren had sounded. A noise which had spared his life. 

The creatures had trapped him down a narrow alleyway. He had run until meeting a wall of chain link fence. There were two them. All long arms and claws dragging on the cracked pavement, their skin stretched and torn. One had jumped at him swiftly, sharp claws tearing through the fabric of his jacket to the tender skin below. Magnus had screamed, the pain more excruciating than anything he had ever experienced. The blood came rapidly and hurried, splattering the ground with splashes of crimson. 

Before they had a chance to launch a second attack the air raid siren came. As if summoned by some unseen force the creatures had turned, clumsily shuffling down the empty alleyway, disappearing into the fog. Magnus had nearly passed out from the stabbing pain thrumming through his arm. It had crept up to take over his entire body. He let himself fall slowly to the ground still pressed against the cold metal of the fence. He wasn’t sure how long he had stayed there, letting the blood pool on the ground around him. Time didn’t seem to move in this place. 

Magnus shook his head against the memory, perhaps time wasn’t an issue but his life certainly was. 

Setting himself gently on the worn-out wooden stool, Magnus carefully removed his suit jacket and shirt which were both sticky with congealed blood. The long gash across his forearm was still bleeding steadily, his wrist and hand were slick with blood. Two long claw marks had shred through his skin like roughly carved meat. Fingers working slowly, carefully, pushing past the pain he wound the gauze wrap securely over the wound. Securing it with the heavy tensor bandage. The blood may still seep through, but it was enough for now. Magnus pondered what to do with his torn clothes wet with blood, one sleeve mostly unusable. Looking around the vacant store, he spotted a door in the back marked “Employees Only.” Perhaps a left behind coat or uniform could be procured, fashion wasn’t really of much concern at this juncture. 

Magnus glanced back through the grimy front window, catching a glimpse of movement; a figure had appeared behind the fog. Fear struck him as he watched the shape move hesitantly through the mist but it wasn’t moving like one of the creatures. It looked almost human. 

Suddenly the figure appeared on the sidewalk across the road, breaking the fog momentarily.  
Magnus stood from the stool with a start, it clattered on the floor behind him. He met the figures eyes, familiar eyes, ones he knew better than any, save his own. His throat went dry, voice catching as he spoke, 

“Alexander”


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which me meet a monster, a stranger and brave the dangerous streets of Silent Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IF YOU ARE A SUBSCRIBER PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER ONE NOTES***
> 
> FYI - Saturday will be regular updates day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the support on my rewrite adventure, I hope it goes okay. As always comments and kudos are appreciate or you can yell at me on Twitter @nutmeg, use the tag #BuriedFic if you want to livetweet. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> (Note: This chapter is basically the same I just added a couple paragraphs for atmosphere)

  
_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself, and curse my fate,_

**William Shakespeare – Sonnet 29**

 

  
  
  
  
Magnus stood frozen, staring at the eyes looking back at him, heart hammering in his chest. How could Alec be here? This wasn’t possible. Had he really come looking for Magnus? 

Just as Magnus made to move towards the door to perhaps obtain an answer, the face looking back at him through the window suddenly morphed into another. Beautiful features were replaced with nightmarish flesh, white bone jutting out of one cheek and blood dripping from blackened eyes. The creature wearing Alec’s torn face spoke, it’s voice seeming to emit from everywhere. The sound was low, guttural. 

“You left me, you left me to die. It was you. Now, you must accept your punishment.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and screamed. 

 

10 

 

15 

 

30 seconds passed 

 

A gunshot broke through the air cutting off the nightmarish voice and Magnus’ screams. The sound making his ears ring momentarily. Magnus hesitantly opened his eyes looking out through the window to see the creature who had borne Alec’s features was laid out on the street. Blood pooled underneath its body, a hole torn through its middle, bits of bone and torn flesh clearly visible. A tall black-haired man wearing a dark leather jacket and faded jeans appeared beside the monster. He was carrying a shotgun, the barrel propped up on his right shoulder. He prodded the creature with the toe of one brown work boot. Looking around seemingly satisfied the monster was indeed dead, he walked off briskly down the adjacent alleyway and out of sight. 

Magnus wanted to run out, call to him but he was frozen in place. Fear still gripping his heart. He had not encountered a solitary living soul here since his arrival. Who was that man and had he been fighting these monsters off alone? Whoever he was, the man had saved Magnus’ life, and he felt oddly comforted knowing there was someone else alive here. 

Magnus thought back to the words the creature had spoken still ringing in his head. Since his arrival the creatures had been taunting him, appearing as other familiar faces. First his mother than his best friend Ragnor, once an old college roommate (that was a peculiar one) and this time, Alec. Magnus should have known not to believe it, but he missed that face with such fierceness he wanted it to be true. He wanted to see Alec more than anything. But why would he come here, after the pain Magnus had caused? The torment he was enduring at the hands of these monstrosities wearing faces of those he loved was punishment for the heartache he had caused, it was what he deserved. 

Magnus slid a hand over his face, suddenly becoming aware again that he was still shirtless, which wouldn’t do against the chill of the cold fog outside. He remembered the ‘Employees Only’ door near the back of the store and gradually made his way towards it, moving on legs made of rubber. The shock of the creature and the man appearing had been a lot all at once. This coupled with the blood he had lost; Magnus was lucky to still be standing. 

The door pushed open with ease; he stepped into a small staff break room. A wood table occupied the centre, a small kitchen with faded yellow doors and white countertops in one corner. There was a row of lockers near the back, most of which were open. He could see the sleeve of a burgundy plaid jacket peeking out through one. Plaid wasn’t exactly Magnus' style, but one could not be particular about fashion while running for their life. He retrieved the jacket and a plain black t-shirt also stashed inside, it seemed clean but honestly at this juncture, cleanliness was irrelevant. His black jeans were relatively okay; besides one leg being caked in blood and dirt. Magnus glanced up to see a mirror attached to the locker door; he took a moment to examine the reflection staring back at him. His hair stuck out in all directions, dark shadows stood out under his brown eyes, a blood stain covered part of his forehead. He looked worn. Tired. A face he barely recognized anymore. 

Exiting the cramped room, the door banging behind him, he pondered what his next step should be. Going back outside while it was still daylight was his best option, making his way towards his destination would be easier. Plus, it was too dangerous to brave the streets in the darkness, not with what was lurking. What he also needed was a weapon, perhaps he should chance seeking out ‘shotgun man’. Someone with that sort of fire power might be helpful to have around and maybe this stranger was in the same boat as he was. Lost and afraid. 

Magnus tried calming his jangled nerves as he pulled the store racking away from the drugstore door and breached the cold fog once again. 

 

  
The streets were still silent. The first thing he observed was the murdered creature was gone. A trail of blood led out into the fog, as if it had crawled away. Which could only mean it would be back, potentially bearing another face. Magnus shuddered at the thought. Pulling the folded map of the town from his pocket, attempting to formulate a route to his destination; Brookhaven Hospital. He could vaguely make out street signs through the fog. A straight walk up would bring him to Nathan Avenue which appeared to be a main road, if anyone else was around that might his best shot at finding them. 

Magnus’ footsteps were swift but noiseless on the cracked pavement, his ears tuned to any sound, eyes searching for movement through the fog or store fronts. Most of the empty shops were boarded up with weathered planks of wood, crude nails placed haphazardly. Many had broken windows or doors. Not a single one was lit. The streets resembled a town devastated and evacuated after a natural disaster; crumbling walls, broken sidewalks and blood splattered here and there. Abandoned empty vehicles were parked haphazardly beside and across the sidewalks, no signs of their passengers anywhere. But the largest presence was the fog, lingering like a silent menace, hiding dangers behind its veil. 

“You’re taking a big risk being out here alone.” 

Magnus’ heart leapt into his throat; he halted his steps, startled by the gruff voice cutting through the quiet. He couldn’t see anyone or tell what direction the voice was coming from. 

“Who’s there?” Magnus asked, voice sounding hoarse from the screaming earlier. 

“Someone who has witnessed everything this town has to offer. Where are you going? What are you even doing here?” 

“I would feel better answering your questions if I could see whom I was speaking to,” Magnus' eyes searched the heavy fog for any sign of movement. 

Suddenly a shape stepped out to the right, it was the man from earlier, still carrying the shotgun. He was dark skinned, the shadow of a beard forming on his face and neck. He looked weathered, as if he had suffered through many personal wars; deep shadows had formed under his eyes. But he walked with purpose, standing tall. The man halted not ten feet from where Magnus was standing, observing him. “The names Luke, who are you?” 

“Magnus, I’m -”, he hesitated not certain how much information he should trust this stranger with, “I’m looking for someone, they're at Brookhaven hospital. At least, I hope they are," he paused, worrying on the thought for a moment. "Why are you out here?” 

Luke seemed to be considering his words, looking around the empty street, “Let’s just say I’m hunting an old enemy. Look mister, I can't fathom what might have brought you here but I can guarantee you won’t find what you’re looking for. No one who comes here ever does.”  
Magnus took a stuttering breath, “What do you mean?”  
Luke paused, “I just know what has happened to everyone who have arrived in search of a person, an answer or hoping for a path to redemption. There is none of that here. Only death.” He pointed his chin, gesturing ahead of them. “The creature back there you saw it right? And I’m guessing that wasn’t the first time?” 

Magnus nodded, “No,” he rolled the sleeve of his jacket up to show the other man his bandaged-up wound which was already soaked through with blood again, “I barely escaped with this scratch the last time I met one.” 

“You got lucky son. Tell me, what did it look like? What did you see?”  
Magnus hesitated for a moment, not wanting to relive the experience, “My husband. This time anyway, it has worn other faces before.”  
“Your husband,” Luke paused,” Is he, dead?”  
Magnus gasped, “What? No, I, well I don’t know in fact. The last time I was with him he was in a coma.” He hadn’t thought about this in some time, that Alec might indeed be gone. 

“You said you were headed to Brookhaven, is that where your husband is?”  
“No. Someone else”  
Luke peered at him confusion clear in his eyes, “Well the hospital is a dangerous place to be, especially unarmed.”  
He reached into the camo patterned duffle bag slung across one shoulder and retrieved a small revolver and a box of shells. He pitched them on the ground at Magnus’ feet. 

“Take these but use them sparingly. Don’t bother taking down anything you encounter on the streets, just run. You waste a bullet; you die. It’s that simple.” Luke said the last words sternly. “Good luck on your search and do yourself a favour get out of here as soon as you can. This town, it does things to your mind, messes with it. Makes you see things that aren’t there. Don’t let it get to you,” he turned to walk away. 

Magnus called out, “Thank you,” Luke turned back to him briefly, “Don’t thank me, just do whatever you came to do and get the hell out of here. Trust me. Nice to make your acquaintance Magnus.” Luke said with a salute and then he was gone, disappearing through the fog as if he hadn’t been there at all. The sound of footsteps did not follow him. 

Magnus retrieved the gun and shells, luckily the jacket he found included deep enough pockets to contain the box. Now cursing himself for not interrogating the man further, finding out if there was safe shelter somewhere nearby and what he meant by this town doing things your mind? This Luke clearly knew a lot about this place. 

No time to dwell on this, Magnus looked down at his watch which was no longer working. Regardless of the time, he didn’t wish to be out here at nightfall. Escaping the creatures in the daylight was hard enough. Nathan Avenue awaited him ahead. He looked up the vacant street noting a red brick sign with gold lettering through the fog; a familiar place. Rosewater Park. His mind flooded with sudden memory. 

Magnus recalled looking out at the lake, turning around to find Alec on one knee, an expectant look on his face. A square velvet box open in his palm. The elegant words of love Alec had spoken about their past, present and the future he wanted to share. Those memories now felt as if they were from someone else, in another time. He didn’t recognize that man anymore. Just the one who had run, leaving like a coward. 

A shuffling sound from behind him broke Magnus from his thoughts, he backed up brandishing the gun out in front of him. 

A voice consumed his mind. Like always. 

“Papa. Is it you? Are you there?” 

Magnus choked back a scream. Oh god. No. No, not Evelyn. Not this time. 

Gripping the weapon tightly, he fired into the mist.


	3. What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Alec, his traveling companion and the grief they both carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So that posting once a week thing is not going to cut it for me, I don't have that kind of patience plus with eight chapters complete I might as well get them out. Look for another on Saturday. 
> 
> This chapter is where the changes from the original fic begin, they are small here but enough to make a difference, I think. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated or can you yell at me at Twitter - @nutmeg27.  
> Us the tag #BuriedFIc if you want to livetweet or give me feedback. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

  
_Your absence has gone through me_  
_Like thread through a needle._  
_Everything I do is stitched with its color._

**Separation by W.S. Merwin**  
  
  


  
  
**“Welcome to Silent Hill”**

 

The faded grey town sign on the side of the empty highway road seemed to shine radiantly in the heavy fog, the gold lettering not revealing many hints of wear. 

Alec groaned, tapping his car GPS in frustration which was currently displaying a dead-end road. A row of concrete barriers blocked the passage ahead, an obstacle which had not appeared on the map a half mile back. Something wasn’t right. A fog had also crept in slowly the further up the road they went as if a nefarious presence was making itself known. 

“Why did we stop?” 

Alec glanced back at his daughter Evelyn strapped into her purple car seat, she was holding a stuffed white bunny tightly, its ears flopping against the knee of her navy-blue leggings. 

“Well, the road is closed Ev. We can’t go around.” 

She scrunched her nose at him, “Why is it closed?” 

Alec sighed, “I don’t know. Can you wait here for just one minute while I go and take a look around? I’ll lock the doors okay?” 

Her hazel eyes went wide, “Okay Daddy but come back soon, I’m scared.” 

“It’s alright, there’s nothing to worry about, just a minor bump in the road. Or barrier, I suppose,” Alec pulled the car door open slowly, looking back at Evelyn with a gentle, hopefully reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back okay?" She nodded silently, clutching her bunny a little tighter. 

 

The first thing Alec noted upon exiting his vehicle was the silence. It was deafening. There was no wind, no rustling of leaves in the neighbouring forest, no vehicle traffic. Come to think of it they hadn’t passed a lone vehicle on the road up here and the gas station before the mountain road turn off had been abandoned. From what he recalled Silent Hill was a resort town, when they had first visited all those years ago it had been quite a lively place. Presently it appeared to be empty, not to mention completely blocked off. 

Alec surveyed the wide concrete barriers obstructing the road. There was no sign of any construction and the road ahead appeared to be in decent condition, if a little worn. Through the thick fog he could vaguely make out the outlines of buildings meaning the town proper couldn’t be far away. They could potentially continue on foot. 

Turning back towards the car he was halted abruptly at the sound of a twig snapping in the adjacent forest, the ominous signs of movement. It came once more, this time accompanied by a faint growling noise. A bear? Or a wolf? Did such things inhabit the woods near here? Alec waited, breath quiet, trying to make as little sound as possible. A minute passed; no more noises came. Whatever it was had either moved on or he had been imaging the sounds. Given the current state of his psyche, the latter option was more than possible. Alec waited before taking swift strides back to the car. Unlocking the door to meet a pair of concerned eyes. 

“Daddy, are you okay?”. Alec hadn’t noticed his heavy breathing and the racing of his heart; he took a moment to compose himself. “I’m alright, just a little worried about what we’re going to do now. We can’t take the car with us. We’ll have to walk, are you okay with that?”  
She peered at him with questioning eyes, “Is it far?”  
He considered this thinking of the buildings he could still make out through the mist, “Not too far, “Alec pointed, “You can see the town up ahead if you look closely.” 

“Okay but can I bring my bunny?” 

Alec chuckled lightly at that, Evelyn never went anywhere without her fuzzy bunny, ever since she was a baby, “Of course sweetheart, we can’t leave him behind. He would miss you.”  
She grinned at him, “Okay Daddy.”  
Alec closed the drivers drove and opened the passenger one behind him, unbuckling the harness on her car seat, pulling Evelyn into his arms and setting her down on the pavement. 

“Don’t forget my backpack!”  
“I won’t, those snacks aren’t only for you, ya know,” Alec winked at her.  
He watched his daughter curiously surveying around the deserted road, holding her bunny close in one small hand. Alec secured her bright pink backpack onto her shoulders, adjusting it tightly. 

Looking towards the blocked road Alec realized they would need to skirt the edge of the trees to make it around the barrier. He thought again of sounds from earlier and shivered. 

Alec knelt down in front of Evelyn and pushing her brown hair back from her forehead with one hand, “Hey kiddo, how about a piggy back ride? Only just until we get into town?”  
Her toothy grin was all the answer he required. 

 

 

 **THREE DAYS EARLIER**

 

“Daddy?” 

Alec groaned, rolling over at the sound of footsteps padding across the floor. He waited, pretending to be asleep, knowing he could not hope to deceive her. 

“Daddy wake up! It’s Sunday, pancake day.” 

Alec opened one eye to see a pair of hazel eyes looking back at him, chestnut hair flopping over her forehead. He reached forward, grasping her waist with both hands, hauling her swiftly beside him on the bed. Evelyn giggled and scrunched her nose in the adorable way he loved. 

“Is it Sunday? Are you sure? Because it feels like Saturday? It also feels like you should still be sleeping.” Alec said in a mock stern voice, poking Evelyn gently in the side. 

“But we always get up early on Sunday, for pancakes.” She was definitely his daughter, always eager for everything. She had inherited many of his mannerisms in the time they had spent alone together. Alone, because... no, he wouldn’t think about that, not now. 

It was Sunday, pancake day, you don’t cry on pancake day. 

“Alright I guess we can have pancakes, if we must.” Alec rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“Yay!” Evelyn squealed loudly, jumping off the bed 

"I'll meet you in there kiddo.” 

“Okay Daddy!” She practically skipped away, feet thumping loudly on the hardwood floor. 

 

Alec sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed taking a moment to brush the morning cobwebs from his mind. Nearly every night for almost three years he had been plagued with the same dreams, or nightmares would be more accurate. 

They often began with Magnus, lost, wandering down an empty fog covered street. Often times he was hurt, sometimes he was running, always Alec could feel the sad, cold fear in him. He didn't know what the dreams meant but they always ended the same way, with Magnus screaming and Alec awakening in a cold sweat, fear gripping his heart. 

Magnus had been gone, leaving without a trace three years ago while Alec was deep in a debilitating coma. When he awoke his entire life was unrecognizable. The love of his life was gone, seemingly abandoning himself and their daughter. Alec had spent several months trying to locate his missing husband. Even hired a private investigator but Magnus hadn’t left a trail behind. His phone number was out of service, there were no credit card or bank transactions to follow. The nursing station at the hospital had a visitor check in from the prior day and then, nothing. While Alec missed him, every moment like a dull ache in his heart, as if half of himself went away with him. What he in fact desired most were answers. Why did Magnus leave? Where did he go? What had happened? 

Magnus’s absence had grieved not just his heart but little Evelyn’s as well. In the first weeks at home together, she cried at the mere mention of his name and would be swift to anger at anyone suggesting her Papa was in fact gone.  
One afternoon she had found Alec in his bedroom boxing up a few of Magnus’ clothes, she had lashed out at him, "He's coming back Daddy! Papa's coming back, you can’t put his stuff away!” That argument had been lost and so said clothing remained hidden away in a closet Alec could no longer bear to open. Perhaps he couldn’t put Magnus away entirely but he could certainly hide him, for now. 

“Dad, I’m hungry!” Came an exasperated voice from the kitchen, hauling Alec from his thoughts, “Sorry sweetie, I'm coming.” 

 

 

Evelyn was perched on one of the barstools at the kitchen island, chin in her hand watching her Dad with expectant eyes. Alec was performing his master skill of making perfect heart shaped pancakes, it had taken plenty of practice but he was now a professional. 

“Can we have chocolate syrup on them?” 

“Hmm.. I don’t know. Chocolate chips and syrup might be too much chocolate How about some strawberries on top?” Alec pointed at the pre chopped strawberry pile on the counter beside him. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, her inner teenager making an appearance. “Okay, I guess.” 

Alec laughed, even at seven she had a flair for dramatics. He wondered in moments like these how Magnus would have handled their little diva. He may never know now. 

Pushing the thought back he retrieved two plates from the nearby cupboard, placing two pancakes each. A row of strawberries and the earlier prepared bacon and hash browns. Sunday breakfast was an event in their home, a little tradition Alec loved to celebrate with his little girl each week. 

Walking towards the island, Alec placed the plate in front of Evelyn and set himself on the stool beside her. “Perfect hearts Daddy.” She smiled brightly. There was never sadness on these specials Sundays, despite the ghost of the person missing still lingering. Magnus might not be there but he was in their hearts, for now that was enough. 

 

  
Alec had retreated to his office after breakfast, while Evelyn was quietly colouring in the living room, watching Moana for the 100th time. He shuffled through the discarded mail on his desk, bills, advertisements, nothing of importance. 

Reaching the bottom of the pile, hand stilling on a plain white envelope. Written across the centre in black ink, a familiar cursive was **_‘Alexander Lightwood-Bane'_**. It was Magnus’ writing. Alec’s heart seemed to stop. There was no forward or return address, in the top left corner it simply said **‘Silent Hill’**. A name Alec had not seen or thought of in many years. 

They had visited Silent Hill ten years ago; it was where Alec had proposed by the lake in Rosewater Park. He remembered the brilliant smile on Magnus' face when Alec slid the bright gold band on his finger. The sound of Magnus’ enthusiastic "Yes!" still ringing in his years. It had been a perfect day. He shoved the memories away, tears forming in his eyes and focused on the envelope in his hand.  
Someone would have hand delivered it but who? Why now after all this time did Magnus suddenly appear? Only one way to find out. Tearing the envelope open unfolding a piece of stationary with the words **Lake View Hotel** printed at the top, a photograph fell out with it. It was a picture of Magnus standing by the lake. A familiar smile on his face. Alec's heart fisted in his chest. It was as if he was seeing that face for the first time. Tears were steadily flowing from his eyes now as he read the letter held tight in his trembling hands: 

 

 _“My Dearest Alexander,_

 

 _Any words I compose to convey ‘I’m sorry’ would never and could never be enough._  
_I can’t take away the pain I have caused you and our beautiful daughter._  
_I miss you and am sorry I left. I can merely tell you I had good reason, one which I had hoped would spare us unnecessary pain but in leaving I fear I have caused more. I cannot possibly begin making up for this, but I want to see you. To try. If you’ll allow me. I’m waiting for you in our special place. The park, do you remember?_

 

 _Yours,_  
_Magnus”_

 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands against them. The breath had been stolen from his chest, he leaned over in the desk chair. This couldn't be real. Why would Magnus be in Silent Hill? What could possibly be lingering in a place they visited only once? Was it worth the risk to find Magnus again? He knew the answer in his heart. Of course, it was.  
Alec sat upright when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” 

Evelyn leaned in close to him, head on his forearm. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, forcing a smile. 

“I’m fine sweetheart, just-just tired.” He saw her eyes move to the photo of Magnus on the desk; she picked it up concern on her face. 

“Were you looking at pictures of Papa? Is that why you’re sad?” 

Alec glanced down at the letter dropped in haste on the desk, realizing at this moment he couldn’t lie to her. He promised when he took to being a single father that he would always be straightforward with her. “Let’s go sit in the living room and talk for a minute okay?” 

 

Evelyn climbed on their faded leather sofa; her eyes were wide with worry. Alec steeled himself for what her reaction might be. “I got a letter from Papa today.” 

She sat up straighter on the sofa, “Where is he Daddy? Can we see him?” 

“Um, he’s somewhere far away. I have to go and find him, to make sure it’s really Papa and then maybe he can come home.” 

“What do you mean if it’s really him? Why wouldn’t it be?” Alec wasn’t sure how to respond, without well, sounding insane. 

“Someone might have sent the letter as a trick, to fool us.” 

“Why would anyone do that; why would they pretend to be Papa?” 

“I’m not sure Ev but I hope to find out.” Alec sighed, pausing before speaking his next words.  
“I need to do this alone though. You can’t come with me. I’ll ask your Grandparents if you can spend a week or so with them, I’m sure they would love that. Would you like that?” 

At this suggestion Evelyn burst into tears, “No Daddy, you can’t leave me here! I want to help find Papa; I want to see him!" Her shoulders were shaking with the tears falling from her normally bright hazel eyes. 

Alec set a hand on her leg. “I know sweetie. I want to see him too but, it wouldn’t be safe, I don’t know what could waiting where he is. I can’t risk you being hurt. Papa would never forgive me.” 

Evelyn had a hard look on her face. "But you said we would always go everywhere together, you said we were a team. You promised to never leave me. What if you don't come back?! What if you disappear like Papa did?!" 

Alec sighed heavily, outstretching a hand to brush away a tear from her cheek with his thumb,  
"I know sweetheart, I know." He leaned forward touching their foreheads together, wisps of delicate hair brushing against his. She was right, while Alec didn't know what might await them, the thought of leaving her behind was too much to bear. 

"Okay, alright but you have to promise you'll listen to every word I say. Every word. I can't keep you safe otherwise. Promise me." 

Evelyn looked at him intently with what he had dubbed her 'serious face'.  
"I promise, I promise I'll listen. I'll be good." 

Alec leaned back smiling softly, brushing the hair back from her forehead, "You're always good, you're the best kid ever, even when you wake me up too early.” 

He poked her gently in the side where he knew she was ticklish, she giggled, squirming in his embrace. Her little laugh was his favourite sound. Until Evelyn halted her movements abruptly, placing her small hands on either side of Alec's face. 

"Can we leave now Daddy?" She asked "I wanna find Papa so he can come home."


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Alec and Evelyn on the streets of Silent Hill, encounter a mysterious woman and visit a familiar place.

“Daddy this place smells funny” 

Alec peered down at his daughter, her nose was scrunched in disgust, “It sure does Ev.” He gently ran a hand through her hair, an attempt at reassurance. Evelyn was right, the town smelled like fire, ash and something more, something, unsettling. It was far removed from the lively tourist destination it had been ten years ago. 

The brief walk into town had gone relatively well, the noises Alec had heard from the forest had not come up again. He nevertheless felt a sense of unease; something was clearly not right here. The town appeared to be completely empty, as if everyone had just gotten up and left and where was this fog coming from? What sort of weather phenomenon could create such an event? But the most important question nagging at him since their arrival; Why would Magnus even be here?

“Do you know where we’re going Daddy?” Evelyn looked up at him with expectant eyes.  
“The park Ev remember from the photo at home?” Alec said with a shy smile, he already knew the answer.  
“The one where you and Papa are kissing and smiling a lot? I love that photo.”  
Evelyn replied, grinning up at him. Alec enjoyed that photo as well, though in the preceding three years he had begun to resent it. Fond memories merely caused the situation to become much more painful. 

They approached a gas station on the right; a car was parked askew in the parking lot nearby, driver’s door open. As if the driver had both arrived and left in a hurry. The station, like every other building they had passed looked empty.

“Is it far?”

Alec searched his memory for the park location; it was difficult to make out the street signs or landmarks in the omnipresent fog. But the road they were on felt familiar somehow.  
“Hm, no I think it should be just up this street here.”

“Do you think Papa is really there?”

Alec sighed heavily, rubbing vaguely at his temple, unsure of an appropriate response to this question which didn’t offer too much hope to them both. “I don’t know pumpkin. I hope so.” He noted that Evelyn was worrying nervously at the silver chain around her neck, one she had worn daily for going on two years now. At the end still shiny and polished brightly was Magnus’ wedding ring. Magnus had left it behind on the end table in Alec’s hospital room. The first thing Alec had seen when he woke up. An image and the emptiness, the worry it brought were forever in his head and heart. Afterwards Alec had kept it safely stashed away in Magnus’ special jewelry box out of sight. The box was a place Evelyn frequented as she loved all his rings and colourful necklaces. She would take the ring out whenever she visited the box finally asking one day if she could “wear” it until Magnus came back. A request he could not deny her, no matter how often it pained Alec to see the ring dangling gently from her neck a reminder of the person no longer wearing it.

But he couldn’t blame her for wanting to carry a part of Magnus with her. The sentiment was not lost on him. Evelyn found genuine warmth in her memories, wrapping herself in them like a cozy blanket. God how he hoped against hope that Magnus was in fact here. Even in his anger after all these years, Alec knew they needed him. She needed him. 

 

  
  
  


A worn dirt path led them past the lake and towards the town proper. The path detoured until they came upon a wide expanse of grass spread out leading up to the main road where they found a cemetery, it’s iron gate standing open, trees dotted the rows of headstones. A few of the visible gravestones were covered in moss, some were crumbling, while others had fallen over completely. Another sign of the disrepair the town was in. A set of stone angels sat adjacent the gates opening, looming down over them. It caused Alec a sudden chill.  
Alec squinted his eyes, peering into the heavy fog and detected a trace of movement. He gripped Evelyn’s hand; she looked up at him with trepidation. Alec put a finger up to his lips. Slowly and silently approaching the stone pathway leading further into the cemetery, he could now clearly make out the outline of a person. Medium height, slender build, long red hair. A woman. She was walking idly beside the headstones, inspecting them as if she were searching for something. Alec paused, trying to find his voice, “Hello!”

The woman glanced up, taking a few retreating steps back, a hand on her chest, “Oh my goodness!” She nearly yelled. “You startled me!’. Alec winced sheepishly, “Sorry, I just, we haven’t seen another soul around here, I wanted to make sure you were real.” She smiled at this chuckling lightly, “I’m real alright, my racing heart is a testament to that.”

Alec held out his hand, “Sorry about that, my name's Alec,” he glanced down setting his other hand on Evelyn’s shoulder, “This is Evelyn.”. She peeked around him, “Hi.” The woman grasped Alec’s outstretched hand, shaking it briefly. Her hands were like ice. “Clary. What are you doing out here? Especially with a little one, no offense mister but this is no place for a child.” 

Evelyn spoke up indignantly, “We’re looking for my Papa and my Daddy will keep me safe.” 

Clary laughed at this, “Okay dear, I don’t doubt that.” She looked back at Alec, “You’re trying to find your husband? In this place?”

Alec cleared his throat, “Uh yeah we’re uh, we’re trying to get to Rosewater Park but I can’t recall the exact direction. Things look unfamiliar from the last time I was here.”

Clary pointed past the cemetery, “There’s just the one road ahead, Nathan Avenue, the park should be not far up on your right. You can’t miss it.”

“Alright, thanks. I don’t mean to pry, but what are you doing out here? You said it wasn’t safe,” Alec looked questionably at her. Clary worried nervously at her bottom lip, “Um, I’m, uh I’m looking for my Mother. She’s supposed to be here, but everything looks different than before.” The woman’s face darkened.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize”

“No,” Clary waved a hand at him “It’s alright she’s been gone for a long time, I just haven’t visited her in a while.” She seemed to grimace at the thought.

“I understand.” Alec said. They needed to get going, lingering out here didn’t appear safe. “Okay, well thanks for the directions and stay safe out here. I hope you find your Mother.” 

“Thanks, good luck. I hope you find your husband also.” Clary looked down at Evelyn who was grasping Alec’s hand firmly, “Nice to meet you Evelyn.” Evelyn smiled shyly at her. Alec gave one final wave and they turned back towards the path out of the cemetery. Clary shouted after him, “And Alec, be careful. This place, it isn’t right.” Then she turned and walked back in the fog, disappearing as if she was never there. Alec stared after her, sensing a sudden creeping dread.

“Daddy, I’m getting tired,” Evelyn spoke up from beside him, rubbing at her eyes.

“I know Ev, me too.” He looked around noticing some benches outside the gates, “Why don’t we sit down and rest a minute. We can pull out those snacks we brought.” 

 

 

Evelyn set herself on the worn wood bench, legs dangling over the edge. Alec opened up the zipper on her bright unicorn backpack, her favourite accessory. She was her Papa’s daughter when it came to wardrobe expression. Something she had not neglected even in Magnus’ absence. Alec had tried hard helping her express herself in whatever way made her feel happiest; he learned to put nail polish on properly (after a brief tutorial with his sister Isabelle who was all too delighted to help), watched hair braiding videos on YouTube to give her fun hairstyles but the clothing part was out of his league. He discovered after many failed attempts at assisting her. You mismatch the colours of an outfit one time and are done. 

“How are you feeling kiddo?” He asked passing her a peanut butter sandwich.  
She took the offered sandwich eagerly, “This place is spooky, how come no one else is here?”

“I’m not sure and you’re right it is spooky.”

“I wanna find Papa soon so we can go home”

Alec felt those words in his gut. “Me too honey, me too.” 

 

  
  
  


After their brief lunch, they followed the main road into town. A chain link fence ran along one side, giving the road a grungy feel. Alec glanced down when they reached a corner next to an empty drugstore, noticing blood streaked across the pavement, trailing further up, as if something had been dragged or crawled away. The blood was still wet, which meant it was relatively fresh. A chill ran down his spine, breath caught in his throat he listened for any sounds of movement. There was nothing. 

Evelyn looked up at him, “Was it Daddy? Are you okay?” Alec raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, didn’t she see the blood? It was right in front of them.

“Uh, nothing sweetheart,” he pointed up the street. "Let’s keep going." She nodded. 

He stopped before she stepped right into the blood trail, “Wait, Evelyn! Don’t!” Hauling her back. She looked back at him, confused. “What?”

Alec struggled for words, she really didn’t see the blood? She must not have if she was planning on walking right through it. What was going on?

“I, uh, it’s nothing, sorry. Just walk beside me not ahead, okay?”

“Okay,” Evelyn said in a low voice.

Alec knelt down in front of her, trying to calm his jangled nerves. “It’s okay I shouldn’t have yelled but I promised I would keep you safe which means you need to stay close by, alright?” She nodded. “Okay.” Standing up, clasping her hand again, leading them carefully around the blood trail.

Peering further up the road he could make out a parked pickup truck, a shape was moving silently alongside of it. It’s gait was sporadic, jerking wildly. The figure continuing slowly until disappearing into the fog. Something was definitely out here. This much was certain. They needed to get off the streets.

 

  
  


A green street sign appeared on their right, letting them know Rosewater Park was up ahead. A brick sidewalk led into the park’s entrance. A set of stone stairs anticipated them with red brick columns on either side and streetlamps affixed to the top, which of course were not illuminated. Alec halted looking down warily at the stairs, was Magnus really here? Or was the whole trip a recipe for further heartache and disappointment on top of the last three years? He looked into the entryway completely covered in fog. Alec felt Evelyn squeeze his hand tightly.

“Daddy this place looks creepy. Why would Papa be here?”

“It’s only just fog, I’m sure inside is fine.” He paused, struck with worry. ”I don’t know what we might find here, so you have to promise to stay beside me, always. Promise?”

She looked up at Alec, grasping his hand and offering a small smile.

“Promise”

Hand in hand they walked into the mist. 

 

 

 

The park was a labyrinth of stone benches worn and weathered, a few towering angel statues and situated near one corner a gazebo, it’s white paint cracked and peeling. Alec searched for any sign of movement, which was difficult in the heavy mist. He found nothing. They walked out towards the parks other entrance, leading to a walkway and a concrete railing looking out over Toluca Lake. The place was uninhabited. There was no one here. Alec’s heart dropped. How could he have been so foolish to think Magnus would in fact be here? He ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Evelyn suddenly grasped onto his leg, hugging it. “He’s not here, is he?” She said quietly.

Alec found himself near tears, the time spent walking and the emotional strain on his mind was starting to take its toll. “No Evelyn doesn’t seem so, I’m sorry.” He wrapped one arm around her where she still clung to his leg. Had this trip been for nothing? Why would Magnus write that letter instructing Alec to come and then not be here? Had he indeed written the letter? Alec’s mind was swimming. 

“What should we do now Daddy?”

Before Alec could formulate an answer something hard struck the side of his head. 

He heard Evelyn scream and then the darkness took over.


	5. Reunion, Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Magnus, his unlikely savior and the strange inhabits of the town who know more than say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter begins four in a row of just Magnus PoV.

_Once more we talk about it._  
_How sad it's all become._  
_No matter how we look at it_  
_this family is not one_

  
****

Mary Nagy – A Family Divided

 

  
The kickback of the revolver firing caused Magnus to lose his footing, landing straight onto the hard pavement, the gun falling from his hand and skidding away. The creature was still approaching him, but its Evelyn mask had melted away. He was left looking at torn bloody flesh, frozen black eyes. The creature stood barely thirty from him. It was long limbed, arms dragging on the hard pavement, claws making a loud scraping noise like fingernails on a chalkboard. The sound rang loudly in Magnus’ ears. Its feet were dragging along the ground, leaving a bloody trail behind them. Magnus backed up, reaching back for the lost gun, fingers clawing at air. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable attack. 

Instead the sound of hurried footsteps came, followed by a voice, a scream, 

“Get away from him you slimy monster!” 

There was a heavy whacking sound, like meat being hit by a mallet. Then another. And another. Until a dull thud came and a quiet squishing. The attacker was breathing heavily. 

Magnus took a chance on opening his eyes. He was met with a familiar face. A pair of bright hazel eyes, chestnut hair stuck to her forehead, ponytail falling out. There was blood covering her sparkly pink shoes and parts of her white coat. 

“Evelyn?” Magnus choked out the words, near tears. His daughter looked older and slightly taller, her hair was longer but she still bore the same intense eyes, ones he would recognize anywhere. 

“Papa?” Evelyn breathed out, her cheeks were red, corners of her eyes forming tears. The weapon a plank of wood, still gripped tightly in her hand. “Papa,” She said again, “Is it really you?” 

Magnus’ heart was beating loudly in his ears, “It’s really me sweetheart.” He couldn’t believe he was seeing his daughter again, especially now. Allowing the tears to take over while slowly crawling towards her, finally halting to kneel in front, placing both hands on her face. 

Magnus spoke softly, a strain in his voice. “What are you doing here, where’s your Dad?”  
Evelyn paused; fear suddenly present in her eyes. “I, I don’t know, someone took him. He’s gone.” 

Magnus stuttered, “Wh-What do you mean someone took him? Who?” 

“I don’t know. They hit him on the head and then dragged him away. I tried to fight them but they were too strong. So, I ran away. I’m sorry.” Evelyn choked on the words behind her tears, "I shouldn’t have left him.” 

Magnus’ heart broke. “It’s alright sweetheart, you did the right thing. Probably saved yourself from being hurt as well, I’m sure that’s what your Dad would have wanted you to do.” Magnus knew Alec was selfless, one of his many admirable traits. “How long have you been out here?” 

“I don’t know, I ran for a long time.” 

Magnus took a moment to survey his daughter’s current condition; One sleeve of her white coat was stained with blood and dirt covered the knees of her navy pants. “Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?” 

Evelyn rubbed at her eyes, “No, I’m okay but I am a little tired.” 

Magnus looked around the streets at the abandoned buildings, surely one would be open. “We should find somewhere to rest for a while.” 

“No, I’ll be okay. We have to find Daddy, Papa. We have to! What if he gets hurt or doesn’t come back!” 

“Shhh.” Magnus said, placing his hands on her face, now wet with tears.” It’s alright darling, we’ll find him, I promise. But we need to get somewhere safe first and think about what do next.” 

Formulating a plan for Alec’s safe return was his main priority right now but they both needed a moment to calm down first. 

Magnus suddenly remembered his lost weapon and stood up quickly, kicking blindly at the cracked pavement behind him until he felt something under one foot. He picked the gun up and tucking it safely inside his jacket pocket again. 

Magnus walked back over to the Evelyn, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. He offered her a hand which she gripped tightly. The feel of another's touch was something Magnus had not experienced for what felt like an eternity. He didn’t know why Evelyn was here, what had led Alec to bring them both to this wretched place but he was glad for it. 

 

 

After the fight on the street Magnus thought it best to take shelter, at least for a few hours. Evelyn needed rest and confronting what or whoever had taken Alec in his current state of exhaustion would be inadvisable. He needed to get his husband back alive, a task which could be not be accomplished if he could barely stand. The wound on his arm had mercifully stopped bleeding, the pain now a dull ache but the effects of the blood loss had left him feeling dizzy. 

They had taken refuge inside an abandoned bowling alley, **'Pete's Bowl-O-Rama** , the red neon sign outside had said. Strangely enough, unlike the other buildings in town, this one was still brightly lit inside. Although the lanes gave off strange shadows as if something was lurking in the darkness. 

Evelyn had been quiet on the way there; she had barely spoken ten words to him since they left the street. She also had yet to fully look him in the eyes. Magnus could sense her fear over losing Alec, having to run for her life from God knows what was outside and mostly, underneath it all she was probably very angry with him. She had every right to be. 

They were sitting at a faded orange table in the alleys small eating area, the white plastic chairs didn’t offer an exceeding level of comfort by any means but it was nice to rest. Evelyn had pulled out two peanut butter sandwiches and some juice boxes from her backpack. Magnus had smiled fondly at her vibrant pink bag with a sparkly unicorn adorning the front. It was comforting to know she had not lost her sense of style. They ate in relative silence. Magnus had been opening and shutting his mouth over and over again failing to find the right words. What do you say to someone you've abandoned? After what he had done, "sorry" would never be enough. Still some questions needed to be answered. He broke the comfortable silence with the most lingering one, "Evelyn, why did you and Dad come here?" 

Evelyn looked down at the table, still not meeting Magnus’ eyes, worrying at the stained sleeve of her coat. "Daddy got a letter from you. It said you were in the park. But you weren't there and now Daddy is hurt and missing. Why weren’t you there?” 

Magnus gaped at her in confusion, what letter was she talking about? He didn't send a letter. How could he? Clearly another trick by whatever or whoever had brought him here. 

“I didn’t write that letter darling; I don’t know who did. I’m sorry.” He paused, sighing. “ I wish you wouldn’t have had to go through all of that.” The little girl didn’t respond. Magnus worried at his bottom lip, thinking. There was another, more important question which had been weighing on Magnus since he first met his daughter out on the street. Evelyn seemed older, at least three inches taller, her hair longer but how was this possible? He hadn’t been gone that long, not long enough for her to age so rapidly. 

“Who could have taken Daddy? Why would anyone want to hurt him?” 

“I don’t know Evelyn but I promise we will find him.” He paused before asking his next question, afraid to hear her response, “Evelyn, this might seem like an odd question but, how long have I been gone?” He heard her take a shuddering breath before answering, “Three years.” 

Magnus stopped. Three years?! But he’d only been here for a day maybe two. How was this possible? He wanted to scream. He had missed three years of his daughter's life. Time he would not and could not get back now. No wonder she couldn’t look him in the eyes. He could only imagine what she must think of him. Some Father he turned out to be. 

“Oh god Evelyn, I, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say.” 

She finally looked up, fully meeting his eyes. Tears were welling at the corner of her hazel eyes; they were rife with lingering pain. “I’m really mad at you. You left and Daddy cried a lot, I don’t like when Daddy cries.” Her words were streaming out like a balloon leaking air, “And-and, Daddy isn’t good at doing nail polish and you always helped me pick out clothes and you missed pancake days. You missed all my birthdays too, every time I blew out the candles, I wished for you to come home. But you didn’t. I’m really mad at you. You hurt Daddy and me.” Her face was flushed, both from crying and the emotions which had bubbled up. 

Magnus placed his head in his hands, trying not to break down in front of his daughter, she needed his strength no matter how difficult it was. Evelyn was right though, he had hurt them, leaving without a word and now missing out on all this time in their lives. Alec had to raise their daughter alone for three years. Magnus could scarcely imagine what his husband must think of him now. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I, I can’t make up the time we lost. I’m sorry I broke your heart; it was never my intention. I didn’t know it had been so long. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but it’s true. You have every right to be angry with me but right now we have to find Dad and I’m going to need your help. Can you do that for me?” 

Evelyn stepped off her chair walking over to Magnus ’side, a look of determination on her small face. 

“I want to find Daddy.” 

Magnus gently placed his hands on her shoulders, marveling at her bravery. Which was when something else also caught his eye, a silver chain resting on her collarbone with a familiar ring dangling from the end. 

His wedding ring. 

Evelyn was wearing his ring. The one he had left behind, a gesture meant to symbolize that he would return. Now, here, it had found him instead. Magnus’ heart felt fit to burst. 

It seemed like the right time to ask the one question Magnus had wanted to ask since he first saw his little girl. 

“Evelyn, would it be alright if I gave you a hug?” 

She didn’t answer just flung her arms around Magnus’ waist, holding on tightly as if he might disappear. They remained that way for a long time. 

 

 

  
  
  
**INTERLUDE - 30 YEARS AGO**

 

 _The living room was permeated with a harsh coppery smell. Blood. It was streaked across the olive green rug and one cushion of the sofa._

 

 _His mother was laid out on the floor, one side of her skull exposed. He could see parts of her dark pink brain; blood was trickling down the side of her face._

 

_His father was crouched over the rug attempting to roll her mangled body up in it. Blood stained the front of his tan work shirt and black jeans, it was also streaked across his forehead and the front of his jet-black hair making it stick up wildly._

 

_He turned as if sensing Magnus’ presence, a grim smile on his face, eyes cold and black._

 

_“It’s alright son, she won’t trouble us anymore. I did what I had to do. It will be just you and me now, alright?”_

 

_Magnus screamed and ran from the room._

 

_His father’s voice trailing quickly behind him._

 

_“You can’t get away from me!”_

 

 

  
  


Magnus awoke with a start, cold sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck, heart racing. The nightmares were back again, it had been many years since they had plagued him. He hadn’t thought about his Mother’s death and the life he led afterwards in close to twenty years but something about this place was bringing it all back again. What he had done, what he had withstood for all those years. It was supposed to be over. The darkness of his past could not take over again. But it appeared as if something had ushered him here to face it once more. Only now his husband and daughter were involved. 

Magnus looked over at his daughter, who was fast asleep, one arm curled under her head. After their quiet meal, exhaustion had fully taken over. A short exploration of the empty alley led to a back room with a set of overstuffed brown sofas, they weren’t the most comfortable but at this point Magnus would have slept on the floor just to get a moment's rest. 

Magnus got up off the sofa, careful not to make too much noise. Walking over to peer out through the rooms one window, there was nothing but the same grey mist, shifting and swirling slowly around like waves. It seemed quiet as usual but that didn’t mean something wasn’t still out there. 

Magnus took a moment to gather his thoughts. Whoever had taken Alec must be at Brookhaven. The hospital had been his original destination. It made sense to take Alec there if their purpose was using his husband as bait. He knew enough from studying the towns map that Brookhaven hospital was just a short walk up the next street. He was close. Close to finding out who was really tormenting him, some answers and most importantly of course, Alec. He prayed they would find him alive. The alternative was too painful to imagine. 

The loud bang of a door being opened in the main area broke him from his thoughts, his heart went into overdrive. Magnus glanced back at Evelyn she hadn’t moved at all. He walked slowly and quietly towards the door leading out, holding his breath. A monster would surely not know how to open a door and judging from the sound of footsteps, it must be another person. Magnus opened the door just a crack, careful not to make a sound. A tall figure was behind the alleys concession stand, rifling through the fridge and placing something in a duffel bag set on the counter. Magnus squinted as that part of the building was free of any light source. It was Luke, the man he had met on the streets earlier. He seemed to be in a hurry; Magnus couldn’t make out from where he stood what the man was placing in his open bag. The door squeaked suddenly, alerting the other man to Magnus’ presence. Luke quickly raised his familiar shotgun, shouting into the room. 

“You might as well come out now, I know someone is there.” 

Magnus stepped carefully out of the backroom door, placing his hands in front of him, “It’s just me Luke.” The other man raised an eyebrow. Lowering his weapon, “That could have ended badly for you. What are you still doing here?” Luke quickly zipped his bag closed, slinging it over one shoulder before walking out from behind the counter. 

“I, uh, ran into a few complications.” 

“Papa who are you talking to?” Evelyn had appeared through the door behind him, she was rubbing her eyes, chestnut hair falling across her face. 

Luke's eyes went wide, fixed on the little girl. “A child? You brought a child here? To this place? What were you thinking?!” He was making no effort to control the volume or concern in his voice. Evelyn shrank back behind the open door. 

“Would you calm down?" Magnus hissed, “I didn’t plan for this, her and my husband came looking for me. Something or someone brought them here. And now,” He paused. “Now my husband is gone.” 

Luke frowned, “What do you mean gone?” 

“He was taken, attacked. I don’t know by who.” 

Luke sighed rubbing his temple in frustration, “Well, this just keeps getting better and better.” 

Magnus walked quietly back to the open doorway, taking Evelyn’s hand. “You can come out sweet heart this man won’t hurt us.” 

Luke grunted at this, “You shouldn’t teach her to be too trusting, especially not in a place like this.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Okay I get it, this town is bad. It’s not like I planned for her to be here.” 

 

Luke was right, though. Magnus couldn’t keep Evelyn safe, couldn’t promise to anyway but what choice did he have? She was here now and frankly after watching her take down the creature outside he had no doubts she was capable of handling herself. She was his daughter after all. 

“You still plan on visiting Brookhaven?” Luke asked. 

"Yes, it’s why I came here, and I believe where my husband has been taken. The hospital is my best chance at finding him. I hope.” He heard Evelyn inhale a worried breath at his words. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Well it’s not too far up the next street. You should be able to make it on foot if you’re careful. Just keep your eyes peeled. Still have that gun I gave you?” 

Magnus reached into the side pocket of his borrowed jacket, revealing the guns smooth black handle. “Perfect. Like I said, use those bullets sparingly.” 

Luke walked back towards the front entrance, “Wait, “ Magnus said before the other man could make it further. He wanted answers and this man might be his best shot, “You never really answered me before. What are you doing here? In this town? You seem to know an awful lot about it” 

Luke turned, meeting Magnus with hard eyes. “That’s a story I’m not ready to tell yet. Let’s just say I've been here a long time, I’ve seen many things and like I told you before, you’re better off dealing with your business and getting the hell out of dodge.” 

“I need to find my husband. I won’t leave him behind. Not again.” Magnus spoke the last words quieter, looking down at the floor. Evelyn grasped his hand a little tighter, he met her eyes and she offered him a reassuring smile. It was enough to calm his nerves briefly. 

Luke offered him a brief salute, “Well, good luck to you both. Find your husband, keep this one safe and promise you will get out of here at your first chance or you might never leave. Trust me.” At this he turned and walked out through the alley's door into the streets, disappearing through the fog like a ghost. 

 

 

  
  
  
**INTERLUDE - 20 YEARS GO**

 

_His father’s breathing while his slept dragged through the otherwise silent room._

 

_The sound filling Magnus’ head._

 

_The words of anger they had spoken the day before were still ringing in his ears._

 

_“You’re pathetic, nothing, a nobody. I should have gotten rid of both of you when I had the chance. What a waste of skin of you are. You’re not my son, you’re nothing.”_

 

_At this Magnus had screamed and screamed at him, his father’s sole response had been to laugh, as if his sons pain entertained him._

 

_Blind rage filled his head. He couldn’t live like this not for one more day, one more second. He had to get out of here or take matters into his own hands, wherever that may lead him._

 

_He looked up at his father propped up in the elevated bed, three pillows behind his stocky frame. His breathing low and shallow._

 

_He shouldn't be alive anymore. But the old man kept hanging on._

 

_Like a parasite. Perhaps it was time to end his misery._

 

 

  
  


“You need to keep your eyes on the road, listen for unusual sounds and if there’s any, no matter how small, we run, okay? And don’t let go of my hand.” Magnus was crouched down in front of his daughter whose face was filled with worry but determined as ever. 

“Okay Papa. Can we go now?” Magnus took a brief moment to compose himself, before standing to reach for the alley's front door, he looked down at Evelyn again, “You ready?”. She nodded, and they stepped out into the cold mist again. 

 

Evelyn had insisted on keeping her plank of wood, a makeshift baseball bat, if you will. Even though it was covered in blood and bits of torn flesh. She was wielding it like a sword. Magnus could do nothing more than admire the bravery of his little warrior. 

They were just passing what looked like a bar, **“Heaven’s Night”** the sign said in pink neon which was no longer lit, when the sound of fast paced footsteps filled the air. They seemed to be coming from directly ahead of them. A woman appeared out of the fog, bright red hair streaming behind her. She was brandishing a knife in one hand, looking back over her shoulder as if something were in pursuit but Magnus could not detect any signs of another presence. 

She halted in front of them, nearly crashing into Magnus who extended a hand out to stall her. The woman flinched, pointing her knife at him, “Don’t touch me!” 

Magnus slowly raised his hands in front his chest, “Hey, hey don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright. Just slow down. What are you doing out here? What are you running from?” 

The woman didn’t get a chance to answer before Evelyn stepped up, plank of wood in hand knocking the knife onto the street with a loud clatter, “Don’t hurt my Papa,” her voice was stern which shocked Magnus. The woman gaped at Evelyn, eyes wide, rubbing at her now empty hand. Her breathing was erratic as she spoke. 

“Wait. I remember you. We met in the cemetery but you were with someone else.” 

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat; she must have meant Alec. He looked back at Evelyn beside him. “It’s okay dear, put that down.” 

Evelyn backed up into him, her weapon now dragging on the pavement. She put an arm protectively around Magnus' thighs. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” the woman began, “I shouldn’t have come at you like that it’s just.. this place.” She bent over suddenly, hands on her knees clearly attempting to recover her breath. 

“Hey it’s okay,” Magnus began slowly, “Why, don’t we start with your name.” 

“Her name is Clary,” Evelyn offered, “Daddy and I met her, when we got here.” 

“That’s right, you were awful nice,” Clary offered Evelyn a shy smile before confusion set in her eyes, “Speaking of which where is he? He said he was looking for you.” 

Magnus sighed heavily, “That’s what we’re trying to find out. Um, you haven’t encountered anyone around here by chance? A tall man with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes?” 

Clary shook her head, “No, you three are the only people I’ve seen since I got here." She paused, looking back from where she had come, suddenly seeming anxious, “Look, I’m sorry but I have to go before they come back. I can’t be out in the open like this.” 

Magnus looked off down the street behind her, it was still empty. 

“Before who comes back? Who’s after you?” 

Clary’s voice faltered, “I can’t answer that I’m sorry, I have to go. But, good luck, I hope you find your husband.” Then she was off running past them, knife forgotten on the street. Magnus wanted to yell after her but making further commotion didn’t seem wise. Besides he doubted she would actually stop. 

 

“That was weird” Evelyn observed. Magnus wanted to laugh, which seemed absurd given the circumstances but Evelyn was right, this whole place was weird. The only two people he had encountered had not offered him any genuine answers, only further questions. 

"There’s the hospital Papa.” Evelyn was pointing up the street into the fog. 

A short concrete sign stood up beside the road on the grass next to a towering grey building, the words **“Brookhaven Hospital”** adorning the front. The air seemed to still around them, as if perceiving what was to come. Magnus gripped his daughter's hand tightly. 

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go pay a visit.” 

 

 

The hospital loomed over them like a silent beast, waiting to grip them firmly in its jaws. The windows were dark and vacant. There was ivy growing up parts of the building, trailing towards the roof. Magnus looked up and caught a glimpse of a shadow, black behind the fog. It turned abruptly before he could look closer. Someone was here. A chill ran up his spine, as they made their way slowly towards the buildings heavy metal doors. Grime covered windows were set at the top of each, Magnus peered in. The hallway ahead was dark, empty as he expected. He pushed the heavy door in slowly, hoping to avoid any noise but the door squeaked loudly on its hinges, the sound echoing. Rows of hospital rooms greeted them, chairs set haphazardly outside their entrances. 

The tile floor was a dirty faded beige, stains splattered here and there. The building looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Magnus peered into the dimness of the hall, the light from outside casting shadows. He let loose the breath he had been holding, looking down at his daughter who observed 

“This place is creepy; I don’t like it.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement, “Me either darling, me either. Just stick close to me okay?” 

He was steeling himself to take a tentative step down the hall when a sudden sharp ringing pierced the inside of his head. Magnus doubled over on the hard tile floor, nearly taking Evelyn down with him. He vaguely heard her shouting. 

 

“Papa, Papa, what’s wrong?!” 

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the sound away but it only persisted, increasing in volume. He could feel Evelyn shaking him before the world disappeared.


	6. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit Magnus in the past following Alec's accident and the difficult decision he must make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please note this is a new chapter of entirely flashbacks the next one will be as well. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

  
_The memories of you_  
_Are engraved within my heart._  
_Nothing in this world_  
_Could ever tear us apart._  


****

  
**Tell Me Goodbye – Michael Her**  


  


  
  
  
**3 YEARS AND SIX MONTHS AGO**  
  
Magnus paced the floor in the hospital waiting area, running his ringed fingers through his hair over and over again. He looked up at the plain clock set on the wall by the television set, it had barely been two hours since they had taken Alec to surgery. Yet his patience was slowly wearing thin. Alec had be okay, he had to be. 

He glanced down the hall noting a man approaching from the adjacent corridor, a metal clipboard in his hands. An older gentleman, grey flecking his dark brown hair, he was dressed in a plain navy suit. The man looked up at Magnus, walking briskly towards him. “Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” 

“I’m Detective Mason. I have some details about your husband's accident if you have a moment.” 

“Yes, yes of course” 

“We spoke to several witnesses who saw your husband's vehicle before and after the accident occurred, it appears as if he was purposely run off the road. Another vehicle had been seen trailing him before pushing his vehicle over the highways edge. Unfortunately, they fled the scene. We obtained a description and are searching for them now.” 

The information shocked Magnus, “What? Why, why would anyone do that? Who would want to harm him like this?” 

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” The detective paused, face serious.” Your husband, he didn’t happen to have any enemies? Anyone who has made many verbal or physical threats toward him?” 

“No, my husband owns a bookstore so unless they were upset that their latest release wasn’t available, I can’t see any of his clientele wanting to harm him. Alec leads a quiet life. He’s never been in any trouble before. I don’t understand this at all. Who would do such a thing?!” He tried not to elevate his voice, but his nerves were fried to the point of explosion. 

“I promise we’ll do everything in our power to find out.” The Detective opened his clipboard removing a business card and handing it to Magnus, “If you have any questions or think of any information which might be useful, please give me a call. I will contact you if anything further happens. I’m terribly sorry about your husband. I hope his recovery is swift.” He smiled warmly at Magnus. 

“Thank you, Detective. I appreciate the assistance.” The other man shook Magnus’ hand briefly with a nod and turned off down the hallway. 

“Papa!” A voice rang out behind him, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Magnus took a steadying breath before turning around to face his four-year-old daughter Evelyn, kneeling down in front of her, “Hi my baby, where’s your Aunt?” 

Evelyn pointed towards the entryway where Isabelle was on the phone, she waved at Magnus, “Talking to Grandpa. Where’s Daddy? Can we see him?” 

“Not right now sweetheart, the doctors are helping him. Trying to make him better. But I’m sure we’ll be able to see him soon.” He smoothed her brown hair back with his hands. “Aren’t you tired darling, it’s late now you should be home in bed.” 

“No Papa, I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you. I wanna see Daddy.” She was crying now. Magnus folded her into his arms, her face pressed into his neck. “Alright sweetheart, you can stay with me. I would like that.” He pulled back smiling at her. “We have to wait for the doctors, did you want to sit with me for a while?” 

She smiled, nodding silently in response. He led them over to the red sofa set in the waiting room. Magnus curled an arm around her small shoulders, Evelyn leaned into him speaking quietly, “Is Daddy going to be okay?” 

Magnus felt his lip tremble slightly, “I hope so darling, I hope so.” 

Alec had to make it; he couldn't face a life without him. Magnus pushed the thoughts away, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over. It wasn't long before his dreams turned dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**TWO MONTHS LATER**  
  
Magnus startled awake, sitting up suddenly. His heart thundering away in his chest. The nightmare had felt so real, like a memory replaying in his mind. One he wished to never relive. On and off for the past two months since Alec’s accident, the dreams had been plaguing him, each one more painful and terrifying than the next. Moment's from his past, his father. A part of his life had not thought of in many years and never wished to revisit. Magnus couldn’t begin to understand why all of this was resurfacing now, especially while Alec was sick. As if he needed further heartache given the situation. 

Magnus pulled himself carefully from the chair in front of the small hospital room table, he stretched his back and legs, stiff with disuse from hours resting in this room. He knew he didn’t need to be here, every hour, every second but the thought of missing Alec potentially waking and not being here, he wanted to be the first face his husband saw. He couldn’t miss that chance, to see his loves beautiful eyes again, awake and alive. 

Little had changed since Alec dove into the coma currently plaguing him. The doctors repeating the same words daily, “His vitals are strong.” “His brain activity is normal.” “All we can do now is wait and pray.” 

The waiting was all Magnus knew and it was slowly exhausting him. 

The door softly opened behind him, he turned to see his sister in law Isabelle. “Hey,” She said offering him a warm smile. Isabelle had been his rock in the days following Alec’s accident. Whether it be taking Evelyn overnight, picking her up from playschool or sitting quietly with him in the evenings. Magnus couldn’t have asked for more amazing support. 

Isabelle was followed by the footsteps of his daughter Evelyn. She smiled brightly, “Hi Papa! We brought you lunch!” She was precariously carrying three take out containers in her small hands. 

Magnus beamed at her. Evelyn had been all that was keeping him going, her bright shining face, her positive attitude. She was the tether keeping him grounded. “That’s lovely of you sweetheart. Why don’t we go outside to the patio, it would be nice to get some sun, hmm?” 

“Okay Papa.” Then she glanced over at Alec. “But I wanna say hi to Daddy first.” 

Magnus smiled, “Alright, sweetie, just be careful and don’t lean on anything.” 

“I know Papa, I’ll be careful.” 

Evelyn stepped over to the bed and Alec’s sleeping form, standing up tall to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Hi Daddy, I had a good day with Auntie Izzy today. She bought me some new shoes, they’re purple and reaIly shiny, I can’t wait to show you.” She paused, looking solemn. “I miss you Daddy.” She hugged his arm briefly than walked back to where Magnus stood watching her, his heart fit to burst. “Can we go eat now?” 

Magnus was continuously baffled by Evelyn’s ability to put her emotions aside at any given moment, oh to be a child again. “Of course, sweetheart, lead the way.” 

Evelyn skipped off happily, Magnus closed the door quietly behind them. Isabelle walked in step next to him. “How are you?” She asked. 

Magnus laughed softly, “Today? Alright, actually. I was able to get some work done, had a short nap and now I get to share lunch with my two favourite girls. What more do I need?” 

Isabelle touched his arm lightly. “Hey, I know this hasn’t been easy for you but I’m always here for you, you know that right?” 

Magnus smiled, meeting Isabelle’s soft brown eyes. He reached down to squeeze her hand for a brief second. “I know, thank you but honestly, I’m alright.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
  
Magnus exited Alec’s hospital room in search of late evening coffee, daily hospital visits had left a constant tiredness in his body. Walking by the nurse's desk, a voice halted him, “Magnus?” he whirled around facing the desk. Rachel, the night nurse had stopped him holding out a plain brown envelope, “Someone left this for you,” He accepted it, puzzled. “Who?”. She shrugged and continued on down the hallway. 

Magnus felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He looked down at the envelope in his hand. There was no writing and it had been taped shut. He sat down on one of the nearby visitor area chairs, the coffee he went in search of long forgotten. Carefully peeling the tape back. Inside was a single photograph. A familiar one, Magnus 6 years old, in the arms of his mother.  
He remembered the day this photo was taken, the day his father killed her. The day his life had become a living nightmare. He turned the photo over with shaking hands, written on the back in a script Magnus had long forgotten,

 _Time has not expelled the sins of your past_  
_How long can you keep them from those you love?_  
_You wouldn’t want anything to happen to them_  
_Come to Silent Hill._ _I am waiting for you across the lake_

The words had been written by his father. A man who should not be alive.  
  
  
  
  
**THREE WEEKS LATER**  
  
  
  
  
Another note had arrived, this time he found it on the bedside table in Alec’s hospital room.  
That was a week ago. The words of the letter had been echoing in Magnus’ head since then, causing him to lose sleep and what remained of his sanity. 

 

 _The Lakeview Hotel_  
_Room 212_  
_I’ll be waiting for you_

 

Was all the note had said but Magnus knew what it meant. His father was out there. Magnus didn’t know how or why this was possible but the pull to find answers was strong. 

Magnus didn’t know why his past was cropping now, of all times. Something in his mind also told him that perhaps his father had something to do with his Alec’s accident. He knew the idea was ludicrous but these letters coupled with the nightmares that had been plaguing him were a sign that something wanted him to face the past again. A past which included his demon of a father. 

He needed to leave. If in fact his father had caused Alec’s accident, the man would not stop there. Magnus couldn’t risk his family's lives.  
It was the only way. Alec and Evelyn would be better off without him, without the weight of his mistakes. How could they possibly accept him after when they found out who he really was?  
They would hate him. They would be right too; it was what he deserved. 

He leaned over Alec placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pressing their foreheads together. Breathing his husband in for a moment. “I’m sorry darling, to you and our daughter. I love you so much. I promise to come back, when this is over. I- I promise.” 

Magnus pulled the silver band from his ring finger, placing it on the bedside table with shaking hands. A symbol of his promise to return. 

Fighting back tears, he walked slowly towards the door taking one last look back at his sleeping husband, he could feel his heart shattering inside his chest. 

Magnus pulled the door open, closing it gently before turning and walking briskly down the hallway. He didn’t look back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour had passed since Magnus’ departure. Behind the closed hospital room door, Alec’s right hand twitched against the blue blanket covering the bed. 

A minute passed; it happened a second time. 

Two minutes passed, this time fingers clenched and unclenched. 

Until finally, Alec’s eyes slowly fluttered open.


	7. Shattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a brief look into Magnus' past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This is just a short little interlude, a visit to the past. There will be more in a later chapter. 
> 
> *MINOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND VIOLENCE*
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading my silly story and bearing with me as I work through this rewrite. I'm getting there. I appreciate the support in the meantime. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**28 YEARS AGO**

 

  
  
  


The screams of the man in the alleyway below were keeping Magnus awake. He clung tightly to the threadbare blanket on his narrow bed. A violent whacking sound could also be heard, repeating over and over again. Magnus knew that the man was being hit with a leather belt, a custom his father used in many of his torture sessions. The man was wailing loudly, “Please, please, I don’t know anything! I don’t, I promise.” Still the heavy sounds persisted. Until finally silence and an order being given from his father’s mouth, “Get rid of him, do it quick.” 

A few minutes passed and the front door of their modest apartment creaked open. Magnus shut his eyes, turning over and pretending to be asleep. He heard the sound of a faucet running from the bathroom. Washing the blood clean from his hands, again, an almost weekly occurrence. Magnus’ father was a brutal man. He never laid a hand on Magnus himself but the look was always present. Magnus was careful to behave and keep quiet when he had to. 

It had not always been this way. The transformation had taken place the night the man had taken Magnus’ Mother’s life. In their own living room. From that moment he was not a man anymore. He smelled like rot and decay, covered by Old Spice. His eyes had turned completely coal-black, hollow and often a strange menacing grin played across his face. Magnus knew one thing for certain, this was not his father. It was a monster; one he could not seem to escape. 

 

 

**25 YEARS AGO**

 

  
  
  


Magnus set the bag of money on the kitchen table in front of his father who was reading the paper and nursing a cup of coffee. “Is that all of it?” His father asked in a gruff voice, a hint of accusation in his tone. As if Magnus would ever consider stealing from this man. “Yes.” Magnus’ tone was emotionless. They shared little of any relationship. The man treated Magnus like an employee, sending him on various errands throughout the day for money, drugs and on more than one occasion various weapons. Magnus carried a worn-out messenger bag which frequently weighed his slim shoulders down. 

His father grunted. “Put it with the rest.” 

Magnus moved to the safe along one wall of their large apartment, a safe his father entrusted his son with the code for. He rotated the dial carefully until hearing a soft click, then pressed down on the heavy metal handle before tossing the money inside and closing the door firmly. 

“You can take a break now. Good work” 

All the praise Magnus was ever given. His father rarely offered any kind words or even a smile. His cold black eyes merely bore into him, with not a trace of emotion. They lived in relative silence, like two strangers. Magnus wanted to run away, a notion he entertained often. He had the safe code, all the money he would ever need was inside but he knew better. His father would find him. He found everyone who betrayed him eventually and they rarely lived long afterwards. The man's wrath was swift and brutal. Magnus did wish to be another victim. So, he lived silently, like a ghost, hoping one day he would simply fade away. 

 

 

**20 YEARS AGO**

 

  
  
  


The room smelled of antiseptic, heavy in the air. Magnus’ father was propped up on the bed before him, breathing shallowly. 

Magnus was standing not two feet away, his face unreadable. After the argument which had transpired earlier his blood was coursing violently in his veins. He could hear it thumping in his ears. Slung across his body was his old messenger bag, this time it was filled with bundles of cash, carefully wrapped in elastic bands. Magnus had counted each pile himself, making sure he had enough. Enough to get as far as he needed to. Away from his father forever. 

Magnus stepped slowly forward, carefully removing one of the pillows. He waited a few seconds, his father grunted once but did not wake. Magnus studied the pillow in his hand, turning it over before placing it firmly over his father's face and pressing down. His fathers’ body began to trash after a minute, back and forth, he struggled but Magnus pressed the pillow down harder. The moment seemed to stretch for a nightmarish eternity. Until the body stilled. The man moved no more and the room was silent. 

Magnus regarded the pillow still clenched in his hand, before hurling it roughly onto the floor.  
His father’s wide-open eyes greeted him; mouth open in a silent scream. Magnus wanted to scream himself but no sound came. His heart clambered in his chest. Finding his feet, he turned swiftly towards the hotel room door, wrenching it open, letting it slam behind him. Magnus took off at a brisk pace down the hall. Once he reached the long staircase, he ran, taking the stairs two at a time until safely out of the main doors. He kept running. Didn’t stop. Never looking back. 

 

In the preceding years Magnus’ past slowly faded, shut behind a door in his mind. 

The memory of his father's murder long forgotten. 

 

While somewhere in a quiet town, a demon bearing his father’s face waited and watched from afar for the time to bring his son back to him.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a visit to the Nightmare world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Please note this chapter will be it for a bit as I have not completed chapter 9 and I don't know when I will. :/ I'll do my best to not take too long. In the meantime please enjoy this brief trip into "Nightmare world".
> 
> ***Little warning for scene with bugs***
> 
> Enjoy!

A violent shrieking rang out through Magnus’ brain, causing his body to collapse. He lay still, eyes squeezed tightly trying to will the sound away. When it had completely ceased, he lifted himself carefully off the ground, kneeling. Tentatively opening his eyes to see that the scenery around him had been vastly altered. 

The stark white paint of the hospitals dingy walls began peeling away, veins of what could best be described as blood began spreading across the surface. A metallic scraping sound appeared to be emitting from everywhere. The beige tile floors had turned a rust coloured red, stained with blotches of brown, as if many cups of coffee had been spilled on the floor. 

A slithering sound now pierced the vacant space. The world seemed to still as a creature appeared at the end of the now crumbling hallway. It’s hands, and arms were a mass of scarred flesh, slick with blood. Legs bent to aid it in moving steadily along the floor. The creature moved with purpose, rotating it’s malformed head this way at that, feeling out the floor as it went. Its eyes were gone, flesh completely covering where they should be. It also appeared to have no ears. It was moving along the floor by feel or perhaps by smell, sensing another being in its presence. 

The monster halted not twenty feet from where Magnus was still crouched on the ground, flicking a long-pointed tongue out at him. Magnus startled, regaining his senses on instinct, rising swiftly to his feet and reaching for the gun in his coat pocket. Magnus took aim at the monster who still had not moved to strike at him. He fired twice, three times, the kickback of the gun forcing him backward, the sound vibrating in his ears. The creature slumped onto the ground, arms flailing out in front, dark maroon blood spreading out around it. Bits of bone and flesh were splattered against the adjacent walls. 

The metallic noise halted upon the creature's demise. Magnus’ hands were trembling, his heart racing. He wanted to run, to hide but where could he go? More importantly, where was Evelyn? He recalled her shaking him, yelling if he was okay before the darkness came. What the hell was happening? Magnus needed to find his daughter, that was his absolute priority now. He couldn’t allow her to disappear after they had just been reunited. 

Magnus took a moment to steady his nerves, taking stock of the now nightmarish scene. Keeping the gun trained in front, carefully moving down the hall, trying door handles on the patient rooms as he went. They were locked. A brief glance through the windows on a couple of them offered him a view to a similar desolate space, the same blood stained colours covering the walls and floors. It was if everything had decayed right before his eyes. 

The stillness of the hospital did little to calm his jangled nerves. He desperately needed to find his daughter, which meant braving this nightmarish building and whatever horrors may await him. 

Approaching the elevator at the end of the hall, carefully stepping over the deceased creature but not enough to avoid the blood pooling around it. Magnus cursed at the trail his shoes were presently leaving. Nothing to be done about that now. He jammed on the elevators up button. It uttered a loud banging noise which echoed down the deserted hall, before the doors opened. The space seemed relatively normal inside compared to the rest of the horrific surroundings. The doors closed in on him as Magnus stepped inside, pressing the ‘2’ with a trembling hand. The elevator groaned and slowly began to ascend. 

 

 

When the doors opened again, he was met with the same look of decay gracing the walls and floors but the area was more expansive. Two double doors were set off to the right, with a faded sign labeled **“Day Room”** but said doors were barred with chain and a heavy rusted lock. No chance of getting in there. Magnus peered up the adjacent hallway finding hospital supply rooms; **“Nurses Room”** , “ **Linen Room** ” and one simply marked **“Supply Closet"**. He tried the doors and with no success. Clearly whatever nightmare world he had been led to was trying to bar him from seeking any safety. 

Magnus glanced over at the remains of a nursing station set near the middle of the room, counter grimy and stained a muddy brown. A stark white piece of paper stood out on top of it. Curiosity getting the better of him Magnus walked slowly over, there was an item laying atop the paper. Magnus picked it up with one shaking hand, heart caught in his throat. It was his Mother’s necklace, an oval shaped gold locket. She wore it every day before her death. Magnus stuck a fingernail in the lockets clasp, unfastening it to find a familiar photograph of his six-year-old self in his mother's arms. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with memory. Who could have left this here? And why? Magnus picked up the paper, a plain piece of stationary with “Lakeview Hotel” printed at the top in dark blue lettering. Written in dark red across the centre of the page, in what Magnus hoped was ink but his hammering heart knew better, were the words, 

 

_**I’m waiting for you**_

 

A light tapping captured Magnus’ attention. He turned, looking down the hallway past the nursing station. Where a tall figure dressed all in black, hood pulled low over their face was standing there regarding him. Not making a sound. The figure was clutching a cane in one slim black gloved hand, a snake's head adorned the top, red jeweled eyes gleaming in the dimness of the space. Magnus would recognize that cane anywhere. 

He struggled to find his voice, before croaking out, “Who are you?” 

The figure didn’t speak, simply pointed ahead. Before raising the cane grasped in its hand and disappearing in a cloud of ash. Magnus stood frozen. The man had been carrying his Father’s cane but it couldn’t be him, that man was dead. Had been for twenty years, when….Magnus’ mind suddenly went dark, as if the memory was blocked. 

He slowly turned around to where the figure had been pointing, there was a message scrawled in jagged print on the wall. This one most assuredly written in blood. 

 

_The ones you love will never accept you._  
_Once they find out who you are._  
_Perhaps it would be better if you stayed gone_

 

The words sent a chill down his spine, he stood frozen.  
Slowly, carefully, the words slid away dripping down the wall. 

He needed to find Evelyn and get out of here, now. 

However, before he could make a move another nightmare arrived. Insects appeared, climbing up the blood-stained walls, chittering away. Swarms of them, amassing across every surface. Long black bodies, spindly legs. 

They launched violently towards Magnus, he braced his hands in front of his head. He could hear their tiny wings beating as they rammed into his arms, shoulders and legs. Magnus swatted at them, his efforts in vain, they just coming. He tried to turn, to run back towards the elevator but the cloud of insects filled his vision. Short stabs of pain pierced his hands, welts forming where the creatures were biting. They seemed to be pulling him down, he gave up falling to the floor on his knees, screaming. Then the siren sounded and the world went dark again. 

 

 

Magnus awoke with a start, gasping for air, his skin damp with sweat, head throbbing. He could still hear the sound of the siren and the flapping of wings. 

He looked down at his hands, red welts no longer visible, the left still clutching his mother’s locket, the other enveloped in a tight embrace. Glancing up to see a of pair hazel eyes, tear stained and red were looking back at him. They were sitting on the floor of a patient room. A stiff blue blanket had been draped across Magnus’ lap, he was propped up against the closed door. 

“Evelyn,” he pulled her into his arms feeling her shutter against him, “Oh god Evelyn, what happened.?” 

Evelyn choked out the words through tears, “You were holding your head and screaming and then you closed your eyes like you were sleeping but you didn’t wake up. I dragged you into this room and waited. I waited a long time. I thought, I thought you were gone again.” 

Magnus held her tighter, “No darling, I’m never leaving again, never ever. I promise.” He knew that perhaps this was a promise he was no in position to keep but offering hope was all he had right now. 

Evelyn pulled back, placing a hand on Magnus’ forehead as she was checking for a fever,  
“What happened Papa? Are you sick?” 

“I don’t know sweetheart, something isn’t right about this place and I think, I think it’s trying to hurt me.” 

“But why?” 

Magnus hesitated, taking in his daughters’ worried face. He would need to tell her truth, soon but not now, “I’m unsure but we have to find Dad, get out of here before it has a chance to succeed.” 

“Is he here Papa?” 

“No, Evelyn. But I think I know where we can look for him.” 

Magnus took her face damp with tears, in his hands, looking intently at her, “We will have to go somewhere which could be very dangerous, I don’t know what might be waiting for us there. But I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe and get Daddy back. Alright?” 

Evelyn met Magnus’ eyes, sniffing back her tears, “We’ll be okay Papa. We have to find Daddy, I’ll go with you wherever it is.” 

“My brave sweet girl.”  
Magnus smiled brightly at her; Evelyn grinned in return. It was a brief moment but it calmed his nervous mind. They were going to be okay. They had to be. For Alec's sake. 

“Where are we going Papa?” 

“To the hotel darling and for that, we’ll need a boat.”


	9. In The Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Alec in a dark lonely place, trying to escape his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry it's been almost a month, this chapter was being a pain. :\ Thanks for sticking with me, I hope it's worth the wait!

The sound of water dripping roused Alec from his uneasy sleep. Forcing his eyes opening slowly only to shield them with a hand from the sudden sting of harsh light. He looked around to see he was in an old jail cell. The bars of the cell were thick with rust and decay, white paint mostly peeled away. Alec was propped up against a cold cement wall, on a faded mattress, one lumpy pillow behind his back. The air in the room was brisk and frigid, he could feel it on his nose and hands. His head throbbed from the earlier encounter; reaching up he could feel the beginnings of a lump forming.

A sudden panic hit as his memory returned; the attack, Evelyn. Where was she? Alec jumped to his feet, head swimming, he walked on legs stiff with disuse to the cell bars gripping them tightly,

“Hello! Let me out of here!”He screamed as loud as his ragged voice would allow.“Hello!”

“Dammit”, Alec kicked the bars, cursing under this breath. He took a moment to look down the empty hall. The adjacent cells were empty, and everything appeared to be in varying stages of decay. The walls were covered in peeling brown paint, the floor grimy, wet and mold covered in some spots. Whatever this place was it had been abandoned for a long time.  
Alec quietly weighed his options. His shouting had not alerted anyone. He inspected the decaying cell bars. They may be old but he had no weapons, no way of potentially getting through them. Jostling the door barely caused it to move. “Fuck,” Alec growled at no one.

The sound of quiet humming, a low tune came from somewhere close by, Alec sucked in a breath before speaking with an unsteady voice, “Hello, is someone there?”

The humming ceased, the voice of a woman followed, speaking in a hushed tone, “You’re awake. Finally. I thought you were going to sleep forever.”

“Who are you? What is this place?”Alec asked.

The woman sighed in annoyance, “Calm down, one question at a time. It’s Clary, remember, we met at the cemetery? As for what this place is, I can’t really answer that. You know as much as me.”

“How did you get here?”

“Same way as you I’m guessing, someone or something brought me. I was running on the street, from -” She stopped.

“From what?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, it’s uh, it’s nothing. Anyway, I was running and then something came flying at me, next thing I knew I woke up here.”She paused.“By the way, I saw your husband. He was with your daughter.”

Alec’s heart leaped; Magnus was actually here. “You saw them, when?” He asked in a sudden panic.

“Uh, well, it was before I was attacked. I think they were heading to the hospital.”

Alec’s head was swimming. Magnus was here. Not only that but he had found Evelyn.

“I have to get out of here, find them,” Alec said, desperation quickly taking over.

“Yeah well, you and me both buddy, not much we can do about that unless you have a key.”

Alec sighed running a hand through this hair. Clary was right, they were screwed. “You’re sure you don’t know who brought us here?”

Clary scoffed, annoyance in her tone, “Why would I know that?”

Alec rubbed at his throbbing head again, “Sorry, sorry of course. I’m just... frustrated.”

“Nah it’s alright, I understand.”

They were silent for what felt like an eternity.

“You said you saw Magnus. How did he - did he look okay?”It felt like an odd question to ask, given the situation but Alec’s heart needed some reassurance.

“Yeah, yeah, he seemed fine. He was favouring one arm a bit but otherwise,” Clary continued, “That’s one tough girl you have there by the way, you raised her right.”

Alec smiled despite the circumstances, it warmed him to know Evelyn could hold her own but more importantly that she was with Magnus. Safe. His heart fluttered at the thought of reuniting with his husband, finally, after all this time.

The sound of metal scraping, a door slamming in the distance came. Followed by the blaring of a horn. The sound was somehow familiar to Alec. It was the klaxon horn from a ship. What the hell? How could there be a boat here? A loud bang came next and the cell doors clanged open, hinges grinding loudly. Alec hesitantly stepped out, Clary as it turned out was in the cell right next to him. She looked over; one eyebrow raised. “Well that was weird.”

“Let’s not question it. We need to find a way out of here.”

Clary nodded, “No arguments from me.”

The horn was still sounded at regular intervals as they made their way carefully down the abandoned hall, shoes squeaking on the wet floor. Glancing through the bars of the other cells. On the floor in one was the mangled body of a man. His chest had been torn open, a pool of blood spread underneath of him. Alec couldn’t stop himself from looking more closely at the man, who or what could have done such a thing?

Clary cleared her throat, breaking him of his thoughts, “Hey, you coming or not? Help me get this door open.”

Alec wrenched himself away from the cell, “Yeah, yeah sorry.”

They both pushed down on the handle of the heavy metal door at the end of the rotting corridor. It opened with a grinding squeal which echoed loudly down the empty hall.

Clary stepped ahead of him, they found themselves in what could only be described as an apartment building hallway. The walls were covered in a dark purple wallpaper, hardwood floors warped and faded. Alec couldn’t comprehend how they had left a prison only to arrive in this space. A place which appeared to be almost normal. He glanced at Clary which was when he noticed the knife gripped in her hand. “What are you doing with that?” Alec, asked, out of breath.

Clary shrugged, “Can’t be too careful, you’ve seen what’s around here, haven’t you? This town is full of monsters.”

Monsters? What monsters?

She headed off towards the door at the end of the hall. “Wait, hold on where are you going? You don’t even know where we are, how to get out of here,” Alec called after her.

Clary turned slightly scoffing, “I’ve been out here awhile, been chased by all sorts of baddies. I’ll be fine. I have to find my Mother before I leave, I can’t - I can’t leave without her.”

Alec regarded her with confusion. This girl was clearly hiding something but he wasn’t sure how far or how hard he should press for answers. He recalled their earlier conversation, “I thought your Mother was dead? Weren’t you looking for her at the cemetery?”

Clary frowned, “Uh no, I uh, that’s just where she said she would meet me. But um she wasn’t there. I mean obviously. Anyways, I gotta find her. And you should find your husband and your kid. I’ll just slow you down anyway.”

Alec didn’t feel right about letting her leave, weapon or not this place wasn’t safe but selfishly he just didn’t want to be alone. But it seemed there was no reasoning with the woman. “Just be careful okay? Make it out of here.”

Clary gave him a sad look, eyes to the ground, shuffling her feet. “No promises.” She said quietly before walking out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Alec was alone. The earlier sound of the horn had ceased, emptiness loomed around him.

 

  
Three doors were set upon the walls of the hall. Two were closed, one at the far end was open. Perhaps a way out. He could chance following Clary through her exit but it might be best to leave her be for now. 

Alec made his way carefully down the vacant hall, his steps echoing on the broken floorboards.   
A cold draft was emitting from the open door as he approached, a dim light cascading across the floor. Stepping inside he was surprised to find grass, green and damp with morning dew. But it was dark and he was not outside, the walls remained. 

 

In front of him was a row of graves, each marked with a plain grey headstone.

The first was covered in fresh dirt, parts of which had tumbled onto the grass below. The second grave was overgrown with grass, and the third was empty.

Alec walked hesitantly towards the graves, his footsteps quiet on the damp grass. He paused to read the inscriptions engraved across the stones:

 

**Clarissa Fairchild**

**Lucian Garroway**

and last, marking the open grave;

**Alexander Lightwood-Bane**

 

“What the hell?” Alec said quietly. A chill ran down his spine. This couldn’t be real, why would there be graves inside a building? And one with his name? He stepped carefully towards the open pit, looking down, there was ladder set against the dirt walls. Which seemed impossible as there should be nothing solid to attach it to.   
A quiet scratching forced his eyes up to the headstone once again to see red lettering had been scrawled across it, 

_“If you want answers Alexander, the truth about your husband. You will find them below.”_

The pit was waiting like an invitation, Alec’s need for answers urging him forward. He looked around the room before lowering himself down the ladder into the waiting darkness.

 

 

The climb could have taken hours or minutes, Alec’s perception of time seemed to have faded. The ladders rungs were slick with moisture making them difficult to grip properly, his feet and hands slipping across the cold metal. 

Finally a floor appeared below, Alec stepped carefully off the ladder, pressing one foot to the surface just to ensure it was actually real. It felt solid enough, he quickly planted both feet on the floor, wiping his hands across his sweater.He was facing a long hallway, walls which seemed to be made of metal, floor the same. It was near darkness besides the flickering light of two sconces attached to one side. A large black door awaited him at the end. Seemed to beckoning him. The space was silent. 

Alec took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly to gain his bearings. 

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

A scream came from somewhere ahead, a voice he would know anywhere. 

“Evelyn! Where are you?!”Alec yelled, voice hoarse.

“Daddy! I’m here, please find me!” 

Alec didn’t even take a moment to think before sprinting down the hall, wrenching the heavy black door open. Holding back a scream at what he found behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @nutmeg27
> 
> Use #BuriedFic if you want to livetweet or yell at me. :)


	10. Empty Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we arrive at the Lakeview Hotel, our final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It has been awhile *covers face* 
> 
> This chapter is just a brief prologue before the next one which will be a monster. Literally. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. If you want to livetweet or yell at/ask me questions use the tag #BuriedFic or #darknutmeg. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

The long dock beside Toluca Lake was deserted, the only sound the waves lapping against the weathered wooden boards. The ever-present fog drifted silently over the water, the shore across was invisible but Magnus knew the hotel was somewhere lurking behind it. They had arrived at the docks in hopes of finding some relatively safe mode of transport across the lake. So far there had been nothing in sight. 

Magnus squinted through the mist, looking further down the shore line where he spotted the square shape of a wooden building set against the dock, a ticket station. Beside the building the hulking form of a small motorboat swayed gently in the waves. It was potentially one of the old ferries which ran across the lake, a trip he and Alec had taken a few times during their visit 10 years ago. Magnus shivered at the memory, pushing it aside. Now was not the time to dwell in the past. 

“Can we take that boat Papa?”

Magnus, pulled from his thoughts smiled down at his daughter, “I don’t know sweet heart, I think that would require a captain. I’m afraid I don’t know how to drive a boat.”

“Let’s go look at it!” She turned and skipped off down the dock, feet pounding on the boards.  
“Wait for me darling,” Magnus called after her, the ship appeared vacant but who knows what could be waiting aboard. Evelyn halted, turning to face him. She offered her hand which Magnus happily accepted, a comforting warmth.

 

********

 

The boat was decent sized, large enough to shuttle visiting tourists back and forth from the hotel to the town. Its white paint was peeling in places, the words “Toluca Lake Tours” was painted in a faded red along the side. They climbed carefully aboard, the boat lurching gently under their feet. 

Long benches were set upon each side, wood cracked and peeling. They walked carefully down the hall towards the cabin. A swinging door led the way. It pushed open with a gentle brush. Magnus peered at the boats instrument panel, there was a series of gauges, not unlike a car and surprisingly a set of keys was still in the ignition. The fuel gauge was hovering near the middle, hopefully enough to get them across the lake safely. It seemed they had some luck after all. Now, Magnus thought, how hard could it be to drive a boat?

He looked down at Evelyn with a grin, “Well what do you say we take her for a spin?” 

Evelyn looked questionably at him,“Do you think it works?” 

Magnus sat down on the worn dark brown leather of the driver's seat, grasping the keys, “Let’s find out." 

He nodded towards the chair beside him, "Take a seat and put your seatbelt on." 

Evelyn did as he asked, tightening the belt around her waist and shoulder. Once he was certain she was secure, Magnus grasped the ignition key again and turned it. The boats engine fired up without any trouble. It rattled loudly in the deafening silence of the dock. Magnus put both hands on the boats faux wood steering wheel and turned it ever so slightly, causing the craft to slowly drift away from the dock. It looked like they were in business. 

"Alright darling, hold on tight. Let's see what this old girl can do." 

 

*******

 

A short few minutes later the looming form of the Lakeview Hotel came into view. A place he had not laid eyes on in ten years, in a happier time with the one he loved. The hotel was a mass of heavy columns and brown brick, large windows looking out onto the lake, balconies dotted across the front. The old building had not changed much. 

He turned the boat carefully towards the waiting dock, where it hit the side gently before halting. Magnus turned the key off, the silence once again taking over. 

Evelyn was peering through the windows, eyes wide, “Wow this place is big!” 

Magnus looked through the front window of the boat and series of images began flashing across his eyes. 

His father resting in a hotel room bed. The sound of angry voices. Footsteps running down a carpeted hallway. A pillow, being thrown to the ground. 

The flashes became fuzzy before fading away. Magnus blinked, placing his hands on his temples, heart racing. He had no idea what those memories were. 

"Are you okay Papa?" 

Magnus nearly jumped at the sound of Evelyn’s voice, forcing a smile and wiping at the newfound wetness in the corner of his eye, "I'm alright darling."He tried to control his racing heart and panicked breathing. The images in his mind had been memories, memories which included his father but from a time he could not recall. The past and their time together had faded past when his father was ill. It was like a wall had been placed in his mind, one he could not get past but something about being in this town, near the hotel was causing the wall to slowly crumble. What else would he face behind those doors? 

It was this thought which gave Magnus pause. If his past was waiting here, his father, then it was only right Evelyn be prepared for it. 

"Evelyn, before we go inside there's some things I want to tell you. Things you will need to understand. Is that alright?" 

Evelyn looked at him, hazel eyes filled with concern, “What is it Papa?” 

Magnus paused, taking a deep breath. “ The reason I came, what brought me here was a letter from my Father. He asked me to meet him. For what purpose I’m not certain, but one thing I do know, is that he shouldn't be alive. Not anymore.” 

Evelyn’s eyes were wide, “What do you mean?” 

“He died many years ago when I was very young. He wasn’t a nice man Evelyn. He didn’t treat me very well and hurt someone I loved very much. I don’t know how he could be here or why but finding him could prove dangerous. Are you sure you want to come with me?” 

“But you said Daddy might be here. We have to find him.” 

“I know darling. I know and we will but Daddy would want you to be safe. I’m not so sure I can make that promise.” 

Evelyn looked down at the boats floor, worrying on her lower lip before speaking quietly, “When you were gone, Daddy and I we were a team. He promised we would always go everywhere together. But now he’s gone, “She met Magnus’ eyes, “So we have to be a team. We have to find Daddy so we can all be a team, a family again.” 

Magnus didn’t fight the tears forming in eyes. He let them come. Silently leaning forward to press their foreheads together, Evelyn’s fine hair brushing against his. Magnus whispered, voice full of emotion, “I want that also, darling.”He looked into his daughter’s eyes, eyes which though they belonged to another always reminded him of Alec’s. Bright, clear, determined. “But I want you to promise me something, Evelyn. If anything goes wrong or I get hurt, run, leave this place. Promise me.” 

Evelyn’s bottom lip was quivering, “Okay, Papa, I promise.” Magnus squeezed her shoulders gently. 

“Okay sweetheart, let’s go see who can find here.”

 

******

 

The courtyard leading to the main doors of the hotel was empty, a fountain trickled away behind the wrought iron fence. Looking up Magnus could see all the window shades were open, but none of the visible rooms were lit. Much like every place in the town, it was deserted. 

They took the front stairs slowly, their footsteps loud in the silence. 

The front double doors swung open with little resistance, inside the waiting lobby was silent, one could have heard a pin drop. Dust motes floated elegantly through the air. The room was draped in darkness, adding to the eeriness. 

“It’s so quiet. Why is no one here?” Evelyn’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Honestly, darling, I’m unsure. It certainly doesn’t feel right though does it?”  
The last time he had set foot on these grounds had been during the busy summer season. The place was a flurry of tourist activity. Now, it appeared as though no one had been here in years. 

Evelyn’s mouth twitched, he crouched in front of her on the carpet, lightly grasping her small shoulders. “I don’t want to worry you, but I’m not sure what we might find here or who. I want to you promise me that you’ll stay close and remember what I asked you earlier, if anything happens to me; get out of here. Run. Okay?” 

Evelyn was silent, nodding her head in reply. He hoped and prayed she wouldn’t be forced to make that choice. Magnus stood up, taking his daughter's hand once again. 

 

To the left was a check in desk, the roll shutter in front was open and an envelope was sitting on the counter. Magnus picked it up with a shaking hand, there was a key inside with ‘212’ printed on the tag in gold lettering. The room his father had put in the letter. 

“Is that where we need to go?” 

“Yes. Up the stairs. You ready?” 

Evelyn squeezed Magnus’ hand in response. 

 

*******

 

The stairs creaked under their feet. They took them slowly, carefully. As every sound echoed loudly in the deserted building. The hotel seemed to be breathing around them, watching, as if their presence had awakened a long slumbering beast. 

Evelyn had Magnus’ hand in a vice grip, fingers digging into the skin, her eyes were trained straight ahead. Both of them were breathing slow and quiet. 

They finally reached the top balcony where a small lobby lay before them. Maroon carpeting with a white sofa in the middle. Magnus felt a sudden sense of deja vu, he had been here before. Flashes came across his mind again. 

Pacing back and forth down the hallway. Running into supply closets. Taking stairs two at a time. The empty courtyard in the morning. A cold breeze blowing off the lake.

Again, the flashes quickly faded. Magnus shook his head, heart pounding. What were those memories? “This way Papa.” Evelyn whispered. Magnus steadied himself and let her lead the way. 

Heavy dark wood doors were set on either side of the wide space. Brass nameplates on each, listing which rooms lay behind them. Rooms 211-220 were off to their right. Magnus hesitated, standing perfectly still staring through the square window on the door, a view of the hallway ahead. All the answers he sought would be behind that door. He had never been more terrified in all his life. 

Evelyn shifting beside him brought forth the terrifying realization that he had brought his daughter along to confront his father or whomever was tormenting him. What the hell was he thinking? How could he possibly keep her safe? Magnus’ father was his demon, not Evelyn’s, why should she face him as well? But there was nothing to be done about it now. Alec wasn’t here and he had no idea if they would find him here. He couldn’t simply leave Evelyn somewhere to wait for him. For better or worse, they were in this together.

Before Magnus could take another step a door crashed open below. Magnus looked down at his daughter, who gripped his hand even tighter, eyes wide. 

Magnus peered carefully down the stairs trying to stay out of view. The hotel was so quiet he could hear soft footfalls of the intruder on the lobby carpet, it sounded like they were turning in a circle. Then a voice came.

“Evelyn!” There was panic present in the tone. Before Magnus could stop her Evelyn had let go of his hand and was bounding down the staircase, chestnut hair flying behind her. 

“Daddy!”

“Evelyn, thank god.” An all too familiar voice trailed up the stairs from the lobby below. Magnus stayed out of sight, frozen on the landing.

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m okay but I’m scared, this place is strange.” She paused,“I ran after that man hit you, I ran really far. I found Papa. He’s here.”

There was a long pause, the silence seeming to stretch around them.

“What? You found him? Where? Where is he Evelyn?”

“On the street while I was running. There was a monster. I hit it with a piece of wood. I saved him.” 

Magnus could sense Evelyn beaming with pride. 

“You what? Oh my God Evelyn, are you sure you're alright?” 

 

“I'm okay and now that you're here and Papa is here, we can go home, right?” 

Alec didn’t respond, Magnus decided now was as good a time as any to make an entrance.

He took two slow steps down the staircase, heart thundering in his chest. Knowing who he would see below. He paused before looking down to meet a set of familiar eyes. Ones Magnus had last seen plastered to the face of a monster. 

But this time it wasn’t a trick. Alec was really here, alive, in front of him. His brown hair was disheveled, a light dusting of stubble on his face. But he still looked like the same man he always was. Just worn and tired. Magnus knew at least part of this had been his doing.

Magnus’ voice seemed to have abandoned him, his mouth suddenly glued shut. Alec spoke first, voice barely above a whisper.

“Magnus” 

 

 

*************

 

 

Behind the closed door of room 212 a creature sat on an old velvet green armchair. A creature wearing a stolen face. Its eyes were closed but not for sleep. It was waiting, listening. 

A door opened somewhere below, followed by the sound of light footsteps and whispering voices. The sound traveled up the stairs to the creatures ears. 

They slowly opened their coal black eyes, face now plastered with a menacing grin.  
It was time.


	11. Across The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Alec escaping the Labyrinth and witness a painful reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It didn't take me a month to update, HOORAY! 
> 
> ENJOy!

**_BEFORE - IN THE LABYRINTH_ **

The room awaiting Alec behind the heavy black door was awash in red, pulsating from the walls. 

Ahead of him occupying most of the space was a cell, much like the one he had awoken in, only this one was occupied. 

Lying face up eyes open wide, staring up at the ceiling, was Magnus. Alec covered his mouth, biting down on his hand to hold back a scream. There was a hole between Magnus’ eyes; blood was dripping down his temple to the mattress beneath him, filling the large pool formed on the tiled floor. Magnus’ right arm was dangling off the side of the bed, limp. The red glow emanating from the walls cast a gruesome pallor over his face. 

 

Alec’s legs gave way and he slumped to his knees on the hard floor, clinging to the bars. Angry tears were steadily flowing from his eyes. After how far he had come, bringing Evelyn to this awful place and losing her, it had been all for nothing. 

Magnus was gone. 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead against the cool bars, teeth gritted, trying to will the image in front of him away. After a long pause, he wrenched his eyes open again. Only to find the view in front of him had changed. The bed and Magnus’ body were gone but the floor was still stained in red, only the blood looked older now. It was dried up and brown in colour.

“What the fuck is going on?” Alec muttered, standing up carefully. He threaded a hand through his hair before wiping at the wetness covering his face. He thought back to the creature he had witnessed stumbling away on the street, the strange jail cell in a place which shouldn't exist and the graveyard, Alec was more than sure that something wasn’t right about this town. Something or someone was trying to hurt him and the ones he loved, he desperately needed to find his family and get the hell out of here before his mind broke entirely. Or the town succeeded with its deadly task. 

Alec exhaled a shaky breath, taking a moment to compose himself and focus on the task at hand, escape. He glanced around the room noticing a plain metal door to the right, which had been propped open with a plank of wood. Someone else had been here. He crept over on unsteady legs, peeking through the crack. The door led out into a long hallway like the one ahead of the black door he had entered through. Only this one was older, the floor and walls were covered in dark brown and orange rust, pools of water scattered here and there from where it was dripping from the decaying ceiling. There were several doors along the walls all affixed with a lever like a hatch in a submarine would have. The hall was dimly lit from an unknown light source, casting dark shadows across the floor.

Alec listened closely for any signs of movement. All he could make out was the distant sound of waves, meaning the lake must be nearby. A steady thumping added to the noise, machinery thrumming away somewhere. He couldn’t make out another door or exit out of the hallway, there was nothing to do but brave the darkness. 

Alec knelt down to remove the plank wood, keeping the door held open with one foot. He took one last look at the empty jail cell, the blood was gone. 

 

 

The door closed with a groan behind him, the noise resonating down the hall through the empty space. His shoes squeaked on the wet floor, he tried to take careful steps but noise it seemed could not be avoided. 

As he passed the door, he tugged on the valves attached to them; none would budge until the last. A door which was stark white and completely free of any decay. The wheel turned easily in his hands, he shoved the door open with one shoulder, a cool burst of air hit his face and he exited onto a waiting dock. A familiar place. The dock which faced Lakeview Hotel, Alec recalled many ferry trips across Toluca Lake during their visit years ago. His heart clenched at the memory. Alec noticed that the shuttle boat seemed to be missing. Of course. 

The door of the ticket building was open; there was a handheld radio on the counter below the window. Alec tried the knobs and buttons. Nothing. 

He looked up to see a note taped on the same window, the words scrawled in dark red, a script he knew well. It was Magnus’ writing. 

 

_“Come to the hotel_

_Your family is waiting for you.”_

 

Would it really Magnus waiting for him? After all Alec had seen he didn’t trust anything but he needed to know, which would mean finding transportation. He didn’t fancy a swim right now and Old Silent Hill was not a short jog away. 

He exited the building, peering through the fog, where he could make out the shape of some form of craft bobbing in the water. Stepping closer to see it was an old wooden rowboat.  
Alec looked off across the lake, the looming form of the hotel lingered behind the swirling fog. A lantern was shining ahead, like a beacon leading him home.

“I’m coming Magnus,” he said to the silence and made his way towards the waiting boat.

* * *

  
  
  
  
**_NOW - THE HOTEL_ **

“Magnus?” 

Evelyn was clutching Alec’s hand, looking intently between the two of them, the ghost of a smile on her small face. 

“Is it you?” Alec whispered, 

Magnus could only smile weakly, words failing him.

Time seemed to stop around them. Alec was breathing heavily. Magnus worried at the rings on his fingers, something he did when he felt anxious.

Evelyn twisted out of Alec’s grasp stepping away and continuing to glance between them. Worry clouding her usual bright eyes.

Neither of them made a move. Magnus could see Evelyn’s furrowed brow, she looked over towards the restaurant in the lobby. Its glass front double doors had been torn open, hanging off the hinges. Red plush covered chairs and dark wood tables had been pushed all into one corner, stacked on top of each other. There was an upright piano in another corner. Evelyn was looking in its direction, a sudden smile appearing on her face. “Hey there’s a piano in there, can I go play it for a while?” More than likely she wanted to escape the current awkwardness of their situation. A part of Magnus wished he could do the same. 

Alec appeared hesitant, “Uh, okay, just stay where we can see you,” he said taking her face in his hands briefly. 

“Okay,” Evelyn skipped off happily but not before leveling them both with a look which seemed to say, “Talk”

Now they were alone. The soft tinkling of piano keys soon filling the deep chasm of silence between them.

Magnus took the remainder of the steps on the staircase in a slow deliberate manner, hand gripping the railing tightly. He stopped a few feet from Alec, not sure how much closeness they were both capable of or if Alec even wanted that.

They continued staring at each other. Alec broke the silence first, voice barely above a whisper, “What are you doing here?”

Magnus contemplated the question uncertain of how much truth he was willing and able to share. He cleared his throat before speaking carefully, “That’s a long story. Let’s just say I came to find someone. Someone whom I thought was gone. Or should be.”

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him, a gesture so familiar it made Magnus’ heartache, “Who?”

Magnus sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly before quietly responding, “My father.”

“Your father? What? Why would he be here? I don’t understand,” Alec said his face was a mask of confusion.

 

Magnus looked down at this feet, he didn't have the answers Alec wanted that’s why he was here, to find them. “Honestly, I don’t either.” 

Alec glanced down at Magnus’ hand, part of which was caked in dried blood. Magnus tried to pull his sleeve down but the effort was wasted

“You’re hurt.”

Magnus flexed his foreman carefully. “I’m alright now, the wound is mostly healed.” Not a total lie, the pain was still present, just numbed now.

Alec glanced off towards the restaurant then back at Magnus, “Evelyn said she found you.”

“Yes, on the street, she saved my life. You raised a tough little girl.” Magnus smiled weakly, heart clenching at the words.

“ _We_ raised her, Magnus. She got a lot of that from you.”

Magnus was surprised to see a smile on Alec’s face. It made him look young again despite the tiredness in his eyes and the dark shadows underneath them. He looked like his Alec again.

Magnus hesitated, saying his next words carefully, “Evelyn told me something, something I - I didn’t know. Has it really been three years?”

Alec gaped at him, “What do you mean? Of course, it has, how can you even ask that?”

“Because time hasn’t moved the same for me here, it’s appeared to have stopped entirely. I know that doesn't make much sense but it's the truth. These past three years have only felt like two days for more.” Magnus said, silently willing Alec to believe him, no matter ludicrous it sounded.

“That doesn’t surprise me honestly,” Alec began, “Something about this place, it’s not right.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Magnus grimaced. “Then why did come here?” Alec demanded. There it was the question Magnus had been dreading. “I had no choice,” He said quietly, it wasn’t an answer but for Magnus, it was the truth.

“I don’t understand.” 

Magnus sighed, rubbing at this temple. “My Father sent me a letter, two actually while you were unconscious. Asking me to meet him here. His words made me believe he may have been responsible for your accident. I couldn’t risk you being hurt again or Evelyn. So I left, it was the only way.”

“No Magnus, it wasn’t!” Alec’s voice rose slightly. The piano in the restaurant had stopped. Alec closed his eyes before speaking again, quieter this time but his tone was still distant, angry, “What ever happened, you could have talked to someone. Izzy or Raphael or anyone. Just let them know what was going on. Instead of disappearing. Do you know what that did to me, to Evelyn? You put us both through hell.” 

“I couldn’t, he would have hurt you both. I told you, it was the only way.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Alec said, his hazel eyes were hard, “Did you find him?” 

“Not yet, that’s why we came here. To the hotel.” 

Alec eyes were wide, “You brought Evelyn here, to face your Father or god knows who?” 

It was Magnus’ turn to raise his voice, “You were gone! What choice did I have?!” 

“I was attacked Magnus, I didn’t leave her on purpose, unlike you.” Alec’s words hit Magnus like a hard slap. He had every right to be angry but Magnus had not expected him to be so cold.

“That’s not fair.” 

“Isn’t it? You say you came to find your Father? He’s dead Magnus, why would he be here? You abandoned us to chase a ghost.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Magnus yelled. He took a breath, trying to calm his jangled nerves. “I know it’s probably not him but I need to know Alec, find out who led me here. I can't leave until I do." 

Alec’s hands were clenched; he was glaring at Magnus, "Fine. Then we're coming with you." 

"What?” Magnus exclaimed, louder than he had intended, “Absolutely not, you've already risked enough. This is my past, my fight. You should go home, with Evelyn. Keep her safe." 

"So you can what Magnus? Abandon us? Again. After all we've both risked finding you. I nearly died in some messed up underground lair, Evelyn had to kill a monster. Not to mention all the things she's seen since we got here. Does all of that mean nothing to you?" 

"I didn't abandon you; I did what I had to to keep you both safe! And you’re the one who brought her here!” 

“To find you, Magnus! Because she insisted and I couldn’t leave her, I’m all she has.” Alec said he’s voice softer at the end.

“She’s my daughter too!” 

“Well you’re certainly not acting like she is if you’re planning on leaving again after we just found you!” 

“Stop yelling!” Evelyn was standing in the doorway of the restaurant, crying. They both went silent, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Magnus spoke quietly, “You’re Dad and I, we’re just -” 

“Angry?” Evelyn interrupted, “I know, I am too. Daddy’s right, you can’t leave us, not again.” With that she turned on her heel back into the restaurant. Magnus hung his head in shame, rubbing at this temple. “She’s right. We’re both angry,” Alec began, “I’ve spent the last three years raising our daughter, alone. Do you have any idea what that little girl has been through? She had nightmares for weeks, couldn't sleep alone, never let me leave the room without following. She was _so_ angry, she still is. Whatever your reasons were, you put us all through hell. I won't let her lose you, not again."

Magnus gave up, sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase, "She's wearing my wedding ring," He said softly.

Alec looked over at Evelyn who was sitting quietly on a chair in the restaurant, swinging her feet back and forth. "Yeah she has been for awhile, asked me if she could hold onto it, until we could give it back to you." Alec said quietly, voice wrecked with emotion.

"Oh" 

"Yeah, oh" 

“I can’t let you risk your lives to face whoever might be here, this is my fight.” 

“No Magnus, it’s ours. Mine, yours and Evelyn’s. We’re family.” Alec sighed, Magnus heard him quietly padding over. He crouched down in front of Magnus taking his hands gently in his own. Magnus’ stomach warmed at the sudden contact. It had been too long. A sudden fondness had appeared in Alec’s eyes. "Magnus, you are worth everything to me,” Alec said quietly, “Don't you understand? I'm not - _we_ are not leaving you. Ever." 

"I don't deserve you." 

"Let me decide that. I didn't come all this way just to let you go. We’ve already lost three years together, I won't lose anymore."

Magnus smiled up at him, placing a tentative palm against Alec’s warm cheek, “I missed you both.” 

“We missed you too.” 

Alec was looking at him with warmth in his eyes. 

Suddenly Magnus was with a sensation like he was drowning. His head pounded and in an instant the screeching sound from the hospital returned.

Magnus doubled over, landing on the carpet, clutching at this head. Alec’s face swam in front of him. He was holding Magnus by the shoulders and saying words but Magnus couldn’t hear them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

  
  


 

When Magnus reopened his eyes the surroundings had changed, much like the previous trip into the otherworld. He was trapped behind a prison cell door, a metal cot with a thin mattress and grey flannel blanket was set against one wall. He was still crouched on the floor, but the surface had been altered, it was cold cement now, hard on his knees. Magnus grasped onto the cell bars to stand up which was when he noticed the figure in front of him.

It spoke with a voice smooth as silk but laced with venom,  
“Hello son. It has been too long. Sorry to drag you away like that but I thought we should have a little chat, hm?”

His father smiled back at him, eyes blackened, a flame flickering behind them. His long coat trailed behind him. His fingernails were sharp points, stained with blood.  
Upon seeing the man, Magnus was aware of two things; this person was not his Father and they were not human.

 

The imposter looked Magnus up and down, with a slight tilt of his head, “You’re looking well, all things considered.”

The voice coming from the creature wearing his Father’s face was teasing, a cruel smiled played across its lips. Still dressed in the long black coat, hood down this time, dark hair spilling across broad shoulders. He looked like his father but younger. The man he last seen alive had been stripped away by illness, a shell of his former self. This was his father of 30 years ago. The one who had viciously taken his Mother’s life.

Magnus gripped the cell door bars tightly, teeth gritted, “Let me out of here!”

The creature tsked loudly, “Now, now no need to be angry. I just want to talk. Is that too much to ask for your dear old Dad?” He tilted his head, offering a sly grin.

“You are not my Father. He’s dead.” Magnus’ words came out roughly, “Who are you? What is this place and where are Alec and Evelyn?”

“One question at a time son,” The other man placed a hand up as if to halt Magnus’ speaking. “Calm down now. I’m shocked that you think I’m cruel enough to harm my own grandchild. Not to worry, your lover and your child are both fine. They’re just somewhere else.”

“If you hurt them, I swear.”

“Swear what?” He raised an eyebrow. “You’ll kill me; little late for that threat don’t you think?” His lips were set in a thin line, regarding Magnus with a knowing glare.

“What do you want? What sort of sick game are you playing?”

The creature placed a hand across its chest feigning disappointment, “You wound me son, assuming I am some imposter. I thought we were closer than that. After all the years we spent together.”

Magnus’ head was burning with long buried rage. “You mean the years you owned me, took control over my life. Why would I want to remember any of that?” Magnus said through gritted teeth. Angry tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. He wiped roughly at them. He wouldn’t cry in front of this abomination, not for anything.

The creature sighed heavily, “You may have a point, perhaps I wasn’t always fair to you. But you have to admit our life together helped shape you into the confident man you are now, did it not?”

Magnus stared back at the other man, what ludicrous nonsense what this?  
“No. I had to become that man when I ran for my life. You didn’t make me this way. I did what was necessary to survive. I spent years trying to bury that life away.”

The man’s cold black eyes bored into Magnus.’ “You don’t actually believe that do you? I think if you search inside yourself hard enough, you’ll find we are a lot alike.”

“Never. I am nothing like you, I never will be. You’re a monster. I don’t know what you’re playing at here, but I want no part of it, now let me out of here.”

His father sighed dramatically, “No I think not. I have plans for you, and I don’t trust that you won’t try and harm me again.”

“What are you talking about?” This “demon” was talking in riddles. 

“Well that’s exactly what I came to show you.”

“Stop with this nonsense, what do you want?”

“I told you I wanted to talk but first, there’s something you need to see. Let’s take a little trip to the past, shall we?” He gestured to Magnus, flicking his wrist elegantly. A bright flare of red burst from his fingertips and the room began to change.

The walls and floors of the cell melted away, revealing a dingy surface of rust and blood. They were standing in an empty room, near darkness covering every corner except for one wall which had been torn away, revealing a scene like a movie playing on the wall.

It was Magnus, 16 years old. In a room at the Lakeview Hotel. They had taken refuge in the small town of Silent Hill to wait out his father's illness. Once the doctors had informed him of what little time remained, he whisked his son away to avoid his enemies, those who might come to cheer his departure on. To say his father was not a popular man was putting it mildly.

He had taken many lives, ruined countless others and left a path of destruction in his wake. All of which had left painful scars on his own child. Scars his father had never made any attempt to heal. Only egging on his hatred and torment further. Magnus hated the man with every ounce of his being. A hatred which had only grown in the ten years they had spent together. The majority of that time had been spent running after his father brutally murdered Magnus’ mother in their own home. A memory Magnus still relieved in nightmares for years afterwards.

Magnus turned his attention back towards the scene playing out on the makeshift screen ahead. His father asleep on the double bed occupying the room, Magnus was standing not two feet away, his face expressionless. He stepped slowly forward, carefully removing one of the pillows from behind his father’s head. He waited a few seconds; his father grunted once but did not wake. Magnus studied the pillow in his hand, turning it over before placing it firmly over his father’s face and pressing down. His fathers’ body began to trash after a minute, back and forth, he struggled but Magnus pressed the pillow down harder. The moment seemed to stretch for a nightmarish eternity. Finally the body stilled. His Father moved no more and the room was silent.

A damn had broken inside Magnus’ mind, letting a memory break through. A memory of the day he had taken his father’s life. 

Magnus stepped back farther into the room, gasping for air.  
“Take us back. I don’t want to see this anymore.”

The creature grimaced back at him. “Very well”

The room slid back into view and Magnus was again behind the heavy cell doors, his father staring back at him.

“Now then are you ready to talk?”  
  
  
Magnus’s options were limited, and he desperately wanted to return to Alec and Evelyn. He had no choice but to comply. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Just a little trip down memory lane. Revisit the past we once shared, so many precious memories. Would you like to see?”

“Why on earth would I want to revisit my past? What is the purpose of this torment?”

“I told you it was time to face your sins. This is part of it.”

“But why now after all this time? That was twenty years ago.”

“Hmm but the past never truly disappears, does it? You have a family now, don’t you think it’s time they know who you really are?”

“That’s what this is about, my family?”

“You’ve kept this truth for them since the beginning. I’m curious as to why? Why lie to them for all this time?”

“I – I didn’t remember. Not your death.”

To Magnus’ horror the creature laughed loudly at this, “You don’t remember? Ah, what a treat it will be to reveal your crimes to your lovely partner and daughter. How do you think they’ll feel?” 

Magnus’ stomach turned, “No. Don’t.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” The creature mouth morphed into a snarl, “You took my life, ran away. You deserve some punishment after all these years.”

“I want to see them, make sure they’re alright. Then you can continue on whatever this sick game is you’re playing. Just don’t hurt them. It’s me you want,” Magnus said desperately.

“Making demands are we? Fine. I’ve never met my granddaughter and your lovely husband, no time like the present.”

He moved his wrists carefully like before but with much more flourish this time, as if putting on a show.

The cell doors melted away, as the room dissolved around them. They arrived inside a familiar hotel room. Alec and Evelyn were sitting on the bed.

“Papa!” Evelyn yelled. Alec held her back with one hand, “Wait honey, don’t.” Evelyn gripped tightly onto Alec’s arm, face pressed against his forearm. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Alec was regarding Magnus’ Father with a hard glare.  
“What’s going on here? Who are you?”

“Oh how rude of me, I’m Magnus’ Father. It’s nice to finally meet your acquaintance. You must be Alexander. Apologies for the bump on the head earlier and your brief imprisonment, I needed you out of the way for just a moment. Forgive me.”

Alec turned his attention to Magnus, “What is going on?”

Before Magnus could respond, his father stepped between them.

“There will be time for questions later, right now we have much to discuss.”

He snapped his fingers with a deadly smile and the room went dark.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we pay a visit to the past and awake in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Please note this chapter is short but dark, be prepared AND there's a Silent Hill 2 easter egg I hope someone will appreciate. ;) Please enjoy, we are nearing the endgame. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

When Magnus Bane was 6 years old, his father took a trip to the town of Silent Hill. A trip “to visit an old friend,” his father had informed him. The day he left was the last time Magnus saw him, for what returned was not his father but a monster wearing a stolen face. 

 

His eyes had blackened, he walked with a different gait, face hard and cold. But most disturbing, the man's fingertips sparked an unusual light in shades of blue and red. One no human was capable of making. Silent Hill had changed him from the gentle, loving soul Magnus knew to someone unrecognizable. 

A man who murdered Magnus' mother the very night he returned, on the floor in their living room. Magnus heard her screams, running down the hall from his bedroom, coming face to face with a horrific sight. His mother's skull had caved in, blood dripping from the wound onto the olive green carpet below, turning it a deep shade of maroon. His father’s hair and clothing were streaked in blood, his face expressionless. A memory etched in Magnus’ brain for decades afterwards. 

The years following that evening were spent living in constant fear. 

They rarely spoke, his father never displayed any affection. He didn’t hurt Magnus with violence but with words, equally as vicious. He witnessed his father beat and dispose of those who betrayed or tried to do him wrong. The screams of his victims echoed in Magnus’ memories for years. Many nights spent huddled in his bed, covering his ears, trying to will the sounds away. 

Magnus sought refuge in the homes of his few friends, none of them ever asking why he didn't want to return home. Magnus managed to keep his reckless home life and his father's presence from the prying eyes of others, for what he thought was their own safety. 

By the time he was 10, he had been running “errands” for the man. Peddling drugs, stolen goods and occasionally weapons for sizeable sums of cash. The money obtained was placed in the safe inside their apartment, unbeknownst to his father, Magnus lifted a small amount each time he returned. A sum he planned on using for his eventual escape. 

At the age of 16 Magnus’ father became gravely ill. His body breaking down. Magnus found him frequently coughing up blood, his teeth and hair began falling out. As if the man's body was in a state of decay. Yet he never sought medical help. One morning he announced they were leaving, his father said he needed to return home. 

 

Home was Silent Hill. 

They spent weeks holed up inside the town, most residing behind the walls of the Lakeview Hotel. Magnus was forbidden to leave the grounds. He found shelter in storage rooms, the outside grounds gazebos and took to sleeping on a sofa in the upstairs lobby. Magnus spent as little time with his slowly decaying parent as possible. The sight of him becoming more horrific with each passing day. His father's words became harsher as his body deteriorated. He began blaming Magnus for his state of ill health. 

Before long Magnus grew weary. He wanted an end.

An end which came one Sunday afternoon with a pillow and a body trashing beneath it.

Magnus spent the next few years of his life running, constantly moving, never staying in one place for too long. Leaving a trail of failed and all too often, toxic relationships behind him. No one was ever capable of penetrating the barrier he had placed around his heart. 

He ran before they had the chance.

Until one day, when he was not expecting it, a pair of strong arms entangled him. Holding him tight. 

Magnus stopped running. 

He was safe and the memories of his past quickly slipped away behind a wall in his mind until he could no longer recall what he had done. The life he had cruelly disposed of. 

 

Then, years later a letter arrived while his wounded love lay sleeping and the wall began crumbling away.  


* * *

  
  
  
Magnus peered through the darkness, meeting the dark eyes of the figure standing in front of him. The monster with his father's face, regarding him through the dimness with his depthless, coal black eyes. His face a harsh line. 

"I killed you. It was me, " Magnus fell to his knees, breath gone from his lungs. He felt as if he were drowning, the memories gradually hauling him under. "I understand now.” he said with a choked sob, “Why you brought me here. Why I need to be punished." 

The creature leered down at him, “At last. Now,”he began with a click of his tongue, tapping the silver cane grasped in his black gloved hand on the floor, “What shall we do with you?”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The room swam into darkness once more. He soon felt a set of hands grasp his shoulders, shaking him. 

“Magnus?” 

“Magnus!”

The voice called, but Magnus continued falling into the darkness, unable to answer their desperate pleas. 

 

The darkness dissipated and he awoke, still crouched on the floor. His vision blurry for a moment until a hallway came into view. It was the hotel but, the walls and floor were covered in burn marks. Ash strewn across the carpeting, parts of the walls and ceiling crumbled away in places. 

A door opened down the hall and a woman emerged, long red hair flickering against the flames surrounding her. They were bright orange, covering the hall in a harsh glow. 

She looked up at Magnus whose eyes were wide with fear. 

“What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," The woman's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

“I -, “ Magnus began, words suddenly abandoning him as he continued staring at the flickering flame. The woman didn’t appear to have a scratch on her, and the fire wasn’t causing further damage to the already burned out space. It was embracing her like a nightmarish aura. “I’m looking for a man in a long black coat, have you seen him?”

 

“No.” She turned to walk down the hall, without another word.

“Hey, wait!” Magnus called after her, the woman turning slightly, “Are you alright, the fire, it’s -” 

“Oh, you see it too," A solemn look took over face, she ducked her head down, “For me, it's always like this.” Than she was gone, red hair disappeared through a door down the hall. The sound of fire crackling gradually dissipating. 

“What the hell?” Magnus said to empty space, running a hand through his sweat covered hair. He looked around him at the burned out hall, poorly lit and strewn with ash. 

Wondering how he was going to escape this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BuriedFic - @nutmeg27 on Twitter


	13. Conversations With Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near but first we must face an imposter and reveal a long buried secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Apologies for the delay but writers block and life were being a pain. I hope to have the remainder of the story completed soon. Hopefully. 
> 
> As always if you want to livetweet/yell at me use the tag #BuriedFic and come bug me - @nutmeg27 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

There was a lone window set against the far end of the empty hallway, an eerie light emitting from it, casting a grey pallor over the scene. A swarm of darkly coloured butterflies were flying elegantly around the window, their wings brushing against the glass. A sign of beautiful life amongst the abject horror Magnus had been surrounded by since his arrival in the town. A place he had since discovered was his own personal purgatory. Yet again he found himself torn away from this family. Lost and alone.

The door the woman — Clary he remembered — had exited through appeared to be his safest destination. If he could potentially catch up with her perhaps she might know a way out or anything. At all. 

Puffs of dust formed around his shoes as he made his way down the burnt carpeting, the door looming ahead of him. He grasped the gold knob, wincing, the metal was hot to the touch. Magnus flinched back, pulling the sleeve of his jacket over his hand as a shield. The door pushed open easily. It opened out onto a smaller lobby, between floors. The staircase ahead was immersed in flame. It flickered in the near darkness of the space. He caught a glimpse of red through the fire, Clary climbing the staircase. The orange glow pulsing around her. 

Magnus approached the stairs with caution, maintaining a careful distance from the bottom step. Once again, the space behind the flames was intact, the fire merely settled over it like a mirage. “Clary?” He said in a low voice.

The woman turned on the top step, staring at him with green unreadable eyes. He looked away from her hard gaze to see she had a kitchen knife clenched tightly in one hand. Her red hair was hanging over her face, sticking to her forehead from the heat. Despite the woman’s relatively calm demeanor, she looked almost menacing. “You,” She began, her eyes suddenly sad, “Did you find what you were searching for?” 

Magnus sighed, no he had only found more despair, “No. Not exactly.” The air was tense around him and the heat from the flames only added to the desperation of their situation.

“Your husband? Is he the man in the coat you were asking about?” 

“No, that’s my father. Well, I think it is, but I’m not so not sure anymore.” 

Clary’s eyes went dark, “His face changes, doesn’t it? Looks like other people sometimes?” 

“How do you know that?” Magnus had initially assumed this “monster” was a being only created for him but the conversation with Luke after his earlier encounter and this confirmed without a doubt it could not be his father. Magnus found himself oddly comforted and also terrified by this development. What possible plans could this imposter have for himself and his family?

Clary looked down, scuffing her foot on the carpeting of the stairs, “I’ve seen it before,” She paused her green eyes intense, “That’s not a man, Magnus. It’s a monster, one you would be wise to avoid.” 

“I can’t," Magnus said in a whisper, eyes trained on the worn red carpeting, averting the women's gaze, "He has my family. I have to find him before he can hurt them or anyone else.” 

Clary reached behind her retrieving a thin dagger from her back pocket. The blade was silver, ornate, a bright red ruby was inlaid on the hilt. She offered it to Magnus, who hesitated, “Don’t worry the fire won’t hurt you. It’s here for me.” 

Magnus reached through the flame, Clary was right, it was like sliding his arm through a heat register. He took the offered dagger. It had a series of symbols which Magnus had never seen engraved across the blade. “You’ll need that if you want to get rid of him. Don’t lose it, that knife is your only hope.” 

“Thank you,” Magnus tucked the dagger carefully inside the inside pocket of his borrowed jacket.“Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“My Mother? No,” She looked down sadly, “I thought she would be here. She’s the only one left and then I could rest but.. " She trailed off, “It doesn’t matter now.” Clary turned on the step, glancing back at Magnus briefly. “Get your family Magnus and get out of here while you still can.” She continued on up the landing, footsteps disappearing down the hall. The fire followed closely behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec pulled in vain at the thick bars of the makeshift cage, his eyes fixed on the figure pacing back and forth in front of them. 

When the lights in the hotel room had gone dark, they had awoken a few seconds later on the hotel rooftop. Himself and Evelyn trapped inside of a cage, Magnus was gone. Again. Ripped away once more. Alec’s nerves were growing tired and he wasn’t certain how much more of this town he could take, not to mention the emotional wear which was appearing on his daughter. More and more he was realizing he shouldn't have brought her here. This was an experience none of them may ever completely recover from. 

"What do you want from us? Where's Magnus?!" Alec screamed at the creature who now turned to regard him with it's cold dead eyes. 

"Not to worry, I have no intention of harming you.” Its voice came out casual, “You're merely, well, let's say, bait for my loving son. I required a way to get him up here. There are a few things he will need to share with yourself and his daughter." He regarded Evelyn who was backed into one corner of the cage, staring with hard eyes at the man with the stolen face. 

This man had offered no information of value, just veiled threats and riddles. Alec yelled again, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, just let us out of here!" 

The man tilted his head, "Oh, I think you will Mr. Lightwood. I think you'll be quite interested in what my son has to say." 

"Cut the act. I know you're not his father. He's dead. Who are you?" 

The creature regarded him with a cruel smile, "Let’s just say I’m a memory created by the past. The past your Magnus has been trying desperately to escape. That's why I brought him here. To face his sins." 

The bits Alec was aware of about Magnus’ childhood were enough to know he didn't want to hear what this man masquerading as his long deceased parent had to say. And yet. What Alec had craved more than anything since Magnus disappeared three years go, was answers. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh that is not a question I will be answering Mr Lightwood, you will need to hear those words from the man himself.” 

Alec grunted, turning away and focusing his attention on Evelyn. He was getting nowhere with the other man. “Hey kiddo, are you doing okay?” Evelyn nodded silently, gripping Alec’s hand in hers, her skin was cold from the external temperature. Alec shrugged his jacket off, placing it gently around her narrow shoulders. Evelyn shoved her arms into the too long sleeves, hugging the coat tightly. “Where’s Papa? What happened to him?” Evelyn whispered. Alec shook his head, “I don’t know sweetheart but we’ll find him. I promise.” 

As if on cue a door creaked open behind them, the rooftop entrance and a familiar figure stepped through. Magnus. 

“Oh thank god,” Alec said to himself before turning to face Magnus, Evelyn’s hand still gripped tightly in his own.“ Magnus!” 

Magnus’ eyes were wide with fear, “Alexander!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The creature came between Magnus and the cage, “Ah you have arrived, finally. Your family has been gracious enough to keep me company. Though I admit your husband hasn't been very uncourteous.” 

“You don’t deserve any courtesy you monster, let them go! It’s me you want.” 

The creature smirked and rubbed his long fingernails across the bars of the cage, “That’s where you’re mistaken son, it’s all of you that I want.” 

“Now that we’re all together again, how about we pay a little trip to the past, hmm?” The creature flicked its wrists elegantly, and an image appeared against the brick wall behind the cage. Alec and Evelyn twisted their faces towards it, eyes wide at was transpiring ahead of them. 

Flashes of Magnus’ life playing in static filled pictures. 

_Magnus' mother bleeding on the floor. His father screaming at someone in an alleyway. Magnus cowering in his bed. Magnus meeting someone with a hood pulled tightly over their head in a vacant parking lot. Magnus shoving bundles of cash into a safe. His father cleaning blood from his hands and fingernails. Finally, a hotel room. A pillow. A life ended. Running footsteps down an empty hallway._

Magnus was trembling by the time the previous image played. Crouched on his knees on the cold rooftop floor. He met Alec’s wide eyes, his mouth was hanging open. Evelyn was behind Alec’s back, potentially she had not been watching. There was no way to tell, but Magnus hoped. 

“What the hell is this?” Alec said quietly, still looking at Magnus who spoke quietly in response, 

“It’s my life… my past.” Magnus choked on the words,”The one I never shared with you. The one I have been desperately attempting to escape.” 

They were both silent now, staring at each other. Alec broke the tension first, “Magnus,” Alec spoke softly, “Whatever it is you can tell me. Nothing you say will change how we feel about you.” Alec placed an arm around Evelyn’s shoulder who stepped out from behind him, she nodded against Alec’s side.

 

“I - I don’t remember all of it. It seems the years have placed some sort of mental barrier around my memories but being here, in this place has gradually drawn them out. It’s why I came here, for answers.” 

Alec swallowed before asking, “Did you find them?” 

“No, not really but I remember now, not all of it but enough.” He paused, steadying himself for the truth he dreaded to share, “The image you saw it’s the truth. I killed my father 20 years ago in this very hotel. In the room we were in. I ended his life and ran away, hid from it for years. I never told you, because well, because I didn’t remember. It sounds crazy, but I swear it’s the truth.” Magnus was quiet for a moment before adding, “He murdered my Mother in our own home, right in front of me. He tormented me for years, held me captive in a life I didn’t want. I don’t regret what I did, the man is a monster and he deserved what he got. But.. I am sorry you had to find out this way, I’m sorry my past brought both you here to this place. It was never my intention to hurt anyone.” 

Alec let go of Evelyn and stepped closer the bars, she followed behind him, crowding up against his side. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for what you went through and whatever has happened to you in this town. Thank you for telling us.” He paused, directing his attention towards the other figure in the space, “If this is true then who are you?” 

The creature's face lit up with a wicked smile and it lunged at Magnus, gripping his throat tightly with strong arms. “That is a secret I believe I will take with me along with my child’s life. He took mine. It’s only fair. Now that the truth is out, he can finally face his punishment, hmm?” 

Magnus struggled against the man's grip, it felt like pushing against a brick wall. He could feel his throat closing up, he clawed at the man's arm but to no avail. It was then he remembered the dagger, the one trapped in his pocket. Magnus struggled against the man's grasp and pushed himself forward reaching a hand into his pocket, gripping the dagger tightly and wrenching it free. He flung the weapon across the floor. It skidded to a halt in front of the cage Alec and Evelyn were still trapped inside. “What good will that do you son? They can’t help you.” The creature growled into his ear. 

Alec struck the door hard, the bars clanging loudly in the silence of the rooftop, the cage door groaned before finally flying open. Alec turned to Evelyn, “Stay behind me okay?” 

But she didn’t. Before Alec could even exit the cage Evelyn was kneeling to retrieve the dagger, holding out in front of her. The creature merely laughed in response, “What you are going to do little girl? You can’t stop me with mortal weapons.” Magnus remembered Clary’s words that the dagger was their only hope.“Throw it, Evelyn.” his voice was strained but he spoke as loudly as he could, “Throw it as hard you can!” Evelyn was trembling, “It’s alright darling, concentrate. Aim for his chest. Just throw it darling!” 

 

Evelyn straightened her shoulders and shrieked, “Stop hurting him you monster!” Magnus caught sight of a flash of a silver flying through the air. The dagger found its home quickly in the chest of the man who still had an arm wrapped around Magnus’ neck. He stopped, losing his grip and grabbing at the knife, stumbling backwards. Blood began to drip from his mouth and he smiled cruelly as the face he wore as a mask slowly began to slide away. He spoke, through the blood dripping down the torn flesh of his real face, “You’ll never find him now.” He stopped, standing still before exploding into a flurry of flame and ash which spread across the concrete floor below him. Magnus leaned over coughing against the ash and rubbing at his throat. 

Evelyn was crouched on the floor, breathing hard. Both of them advanced on her, taking the little girl in their arms. “Is he gone now?” Evelyn spoke quietly, her voice trembling. Magnus pulled back, taking her small face in his, “Yes darling, he’s gone.” He kissed her forehead, smiling, “You saved us.” Evelyn beamed through the tears streaking her face, “I did.” 

The three of them remained holding each other for what felt like an entirety. Time seeming to still around them. Alec finally pulled back, looking around the room and then at Magnus, “We need to leave, will you be alright?” Magnus rubbed at his neck, wincing, “I’m okay. We have to get back to the door.” They stood carefully, Evelyn grasping at Magnus’ hand. He smiled down at her, “It’s alright darling, we’re safe now.” It was then that another sound came. 

 

There was a caged off room ahead which Magnus had not noticed before. The door burst open and a figure came into view. It was an older man sitting in a high backed wooden wheelchair. The man’s face was vacant, staring off ahead of him. 

Magnus’ throat went dry when he caught sight of him. He stood frozen staring at the weathered face looking back. This wasn’t possible.

Magnus stepped cautiously closer, his legs felt like rubber. The man's eyes were shrouded with lines, dark shadows stood out underneath the deep brown. His hair was cut close to the scalp and completely grey, no longer the familiar jet-black. The man didn’t make a sound, merely continuing to stare vacantly ahead. Magnus hesitated before kneeling down in front of the wheelchair, placing his now trembling hands on the older man's knees. He was dressed in a plain grey sweater, a patchwork quilt in shades of yellow and blue had been spread across his lap, gnarled hands twisted together atop it. The man's breathing was quiet but Magnus could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. He didn’t move to look at Magnus or even seem to notice he was there at all. Magnus spoke softly, his words a question,

 

“Father?”


	14. The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus reunites with a face from his past and we finally escape the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope to have this little story complete by the end of next week as I have major writing plans for October so I will need this to be done. One less WIP. 
> 
> I hope. 
> 
> ENJOY! We are nearing the end.

Vacant, clouded eyes stared back at Magnus. Not a flicker of movement could be seen. The man's hands were cold against Magnus’ own. The silence solemn around them, nothing but the sound of breeze shifting by. 

Here Magnus was, the pain of his past revealed, a past the man in front of him had been responsible for. A face he had spent years being frightened of, running from.

 

Magnus’ words were caught in his throat. He suddenly felt dizzy and had to grip a hand on the wheelchairs arm to keep steady. His eyes were welling with tears. This couldn’t be possible, his father, the real one, had been trapped here in this town, for who knows how long. Cruelly torn away while Magnus spent his life with a monster who had claimed his mother’s life. It was all too much. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Evelyn was standing silently behind him looking at the older man warily.

 

“He looks like the bad man,” She said in a whisper. “Yes, Evelyn,” Magnus said softly, “He does because I think,” Magnus swallowed against the lump forming in his throat, “I think the bad man stole him away. This is my Father.”

 

Evelyn was silent for a moment. She took two tentative steps closer to the man sitting in the old wooden wheelchair. "Why is he so quiet? Do you think he's okay?” Evelyn pressed a hand to the man's face. 

"I don't know Evelyn but something is clearly wrong with him." 

 

“How is this possible?” Alec's voice came from behind him. He was maintaining a careful distance; Magnus wasn't certain if this was for his benefit or the man in front of him. “How did he get here?”

 

In the dark recesses of Magnus’ mind a lock turned and a long buried memory unfurled. “A long time ago, just before my Mother was killed, he had taken a trip to this town to visit an old friend. The person who returned wasn’t the same man. I don’t fully understand either but somehow that creature or demon, whatever it was, stole my father's life. Impersonated him for years,” Magnus’ voice cracked tears were wetting his face, “It killed my Mother.” Magnus placed the back of his hand against his mouth, breathing heavily. Evelyn stepped away from the wheelchair, placing her hand on Magnus’ shoulder again, squeezing it gently. 

 

“Magnus I - ,” Alec began, he was silent behind him and judging by the distance hadn't moved any closer. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Me too. I lost an entire life with this man. I lost my mother. I thought I murdered my own father. I spent years running from the truth but it was all a lie. A cruel, terrible lie.” 

They all stood silent, his father's near lifeless hand wrapped in Magnus’ own. Evelyn is glancing between the man sitting in the chair and her parents. Alec is observing from behind. The wind trailing gently around them. It was Alec who broke the tension first, “We need to get him out of here but," He paused, eyes searching the space, “We’ll have to use the service elevator, can we get him in there.” 

Magnus stood up on unsteady legs, keeping one hand on the wheelchair. The chair was worn, the wheels rusted in spots. “Let’s see if it works first.” He walked behind, grasping the wooden handles with sweaty palms and giving the chair a gentle push. The wheels squeaked loudly but turned with ease, the chair moving slightly forward. Alec met Magnus’eyes briefly before focusing on the chair, “I’ll take him, you stay close to Evelyn.” Magnus nodded without protest and offered their daughter his hand which she clasped tightly in her own. Magnus sighed, “Okay, let’s get out of here.” 

It was then that the smell of fire came. Magnus leaned his head over the roofs edge, he could see flame flickering in the window of the floor below. “We need to move!” He yelled at Alec who took the chair handles from his hold and jerked his head towards the service elevator ahead, “This way!” The smoke was drifting towards them, steadily becoming heavier. Magnus’ throat burned from the scent and the bruise likely forming on his throat. 

They reached the elevator, and Alec slammed the button. The door opened with a groan, Alec ushered Magnus and Evelyn in before manoeuvring the wheelchair in behind them. The flames were grasping the edge of the rooftop, the smoke becoming thicker. Alec hit the lobby button on the keypad. Cursing as the doors took significantly too long to close. 

The elevator seemed to move painfully slow. Magnus’ heart was racing, he hoped they would not experience a similar scene below. The device ground to a halt suddenly, doors flying open without warning. They were in the lobby, but it was not the same. 

The fire had torn through this part of the hotel as well, the space was now almost unrecognizable. The encroaching flames from upstairs were nowhere in sight, though. Alec was cautiously pushing his father out on the burned carpet, he waved at them, “Go ahead and get the door. Be careful.” He said sternly, eyes flicking between Magnus and Evelyn. They both nodded silently. 

Magnus grasped Evelyn’s hand, carefully stepping out into the lobby. 

A deep growl came from somewhere ahead, a figure approached from the empty restaurant. It’s misshapen darkly coloured body appeared to be attached to a table. The monsters head was covered in a tar like substance, which judging by it’s trashing movements, was trying desperately to break free from. Magnus froze. 

Alec was directly beside him, hands gripped to the wheelchair, his eyes wide as he watched the creature approach. It paused, turning it’s head from side to side, as if observing them. Letting out a nightmarish snarl before advancing. It moved surprisingly quick. 

“Get out of here!” A woman’s voice screamed from behind them. Magnus turned to see Clary on the staircase, hastily climbing down two steps at a time. Still brandishing the knife she had earlier. She held it high above her head before flinging it towards the advancing monster. It struck the creature firmly in its misshapen head. Howling loudly, body jerking before collapsing with a thump. Ash puffed up around it, a pool of dark blood formed around its head. 

Clary stalked over, kicking the creature repeatedly in the head. She was muttering obscenities between the sobs now wracking her petite frame. Her hair hanging over her face. She finally paused, breathing hard. Looking back at the trio observing her with concerned faces. 

“Get out of here.” She said, once more looking straight at Magnus. 

“We’re not abandoning you. What if those monsters come back?” 

She bent down, pulling the knife from the creatures head with a squelch. “I’ll be fine. You need to get out of here.” 

“Clary.. “ 

“No, just go.” With that she turned on her heel and stalked back up the stairs. 

They watched her leave, Magnus wanting to call out again but he somehow knew those efforts would be to no avail. 

Alec spoke beside him, “We need to go.” He began pushing the wheelchair towards the double doors of the main entrance, Evelyn walked ahead, shoving both doors open. They stepped out onto the cement steps. The grey fog still an impregnable force around them. 

“Now what?” 

Magnus peered into the mist and pointed at the barely visible dock where the outline of the boat they had arrived in could be seen. “We came here in an old ferry. I can still see it. That’s our only way out.” 

Alec nodded, “We need to get this chair down the stairs, I’m not going to be able to lift him.” Despite the commotion, his father had not moved at all. Nor uttered a sound. He merely continued to stare straight ahead with odd vacant eyes. 

“There’s a ramp over there!” Evelyn was pointing past the steps up to the hotel doors where a winding wooden ramp led onto the path ahead. Alec jerked his head towards it, “Let’s go, we shouldn't linger out here in the open.” 

Their footsteps echoed in the silence surrounding them. Magnus paused once they were a cautious distance from the hotel, turning to see the old building once more. A place which possessed so many terrible memories but one which had also returned a part of his life which had been cruelly stolen from him.   
The fire was visible in several windows now. It had fully engulfed the first three floors. A flicker of movement flashed in one of them. The figure paused, placing a gloved hand on the glass. The persons face was shrouded behind a hood pulled firmly over their eyes. But Magnus knew that face. He knew without seeing. The creature wasn’t gone. It had been freed from its host and was likely on the hunt for another.

Magnus’ mouth went dry. He heard Alec calling to him but the sound was muffled. His head throbbed again. A hand reached out to him, hauling him back, shaking him. “Magnus!” He blinked to see Alec standing in front of him, eyes filled with fear. “Magnus? Are you alright?” 

Magnus nudged passed the pain forming, focusing on the face looking back at him. “I’m alright. Just, it’s a lot, you know? Finding both of you and now my father. It’s a lot.” Alec squeezed his shoulders briefly with a slight smile. “I know but we’re okay now. I promise.” Magnus smiled in return, feeling a part of his heart slowly piecing it’s way back together again.  
  
They stepped into the fog. Alec pushing his father, Magnus beside him, Evelyn’s hand wrapped tightly in his own. 

 

They had survived. It was time to go home.


	15. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get out of Silent Hill and do some healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!

They walked briskly down the hotel dock, footsteps echoing on the wood planks, the fog still swirling silently around them. It didn’t appear that they were completely free of the nightmare quite yet, as the town remained the same. Not to mention the scent of fire which was rapidly becoming stronger.

The tour boat came into few, moving gently in the rippling waves of Toluca Lake. Alec paused, looking between the boat and Magnus’ father still unmoving in the worn chair. “How are we going to get him in there?” 

Magnus looked closer at the boat, “Maybe it includes a ramp?”. Upon further inspection they found one, which opened easily. Alec pushed Magnus’ father carefully up the ramp, he rocked slightly with the movement but otherwise his expression remained vacant. Alec glanced around the boat deck, before pushing the chair against one side. He knelt down quietly in front of the older man, touching his knee, “You’ll be okay here.” Alec said with a smile before standing. Something in Magnus’ heart pulled. Alec had never known his father and yet here he was accepting him without question. 

Evelyn shifted beside him where they were still lingering on the dock, she was looking up at Magnus hesitantly. “Are you coming with us?” She asked in a low voice. Magnus met her eyes then looked up at Alec’s own which had gone wide. Magnus smiled down at his daughter, “Of course, I am sweetheart, why wouldn’t I?” Evelyn smiled and said no more, simply tugged Magnus forward onto the rocking boat. 

 

They drove in silence. Magnus making vague attempts at meeting Alec's eyes but the other man's gaze was trained into the fog. He and Evelyn were seated on the passenger's seat. Alec had one arm tucked around her. The quiet made the journey seem uncomfortably long.

 

Eventually, the other shores dock came into view. Magnus steadied the boat to rest against the wooden boards before cutting the engine. Leaving them in the defeaning quiet once more. Evelyn was asleep now, curled up against Alec's side. Safe. She looked so peaceful. Magnus cleared his throat, his voice just above a whisper, “Um, did you want to wake her or?”

Alec met his eyes briefly before quickly looking away, “I can carry her. She usually sleeps pretty soundly.” Magnus tried not to let the words bite into him, yet another thing he didn’t know about their daughter. Alec gently lifted Evelyn into his arms, steadying himself in the rocking boat. They worked together to lower the ramp once more and guide his father’s wheelchair onto the waiting dock. The older man had yet to make any sound or movement, he continued sitting straight and stoic in the chair. 

Alec finally broke the silence, “We need to make our way back to my car, it’s past the roadblock into town. Are you okay to walk with him? Or we can find somewhere to rest for a few minutes.”

 

The pain in Magnus’ wounded throat screamed at him, “Yeah, maybe a rest might not be a bad idea.”

 

Alec nodded in agreement, “Okay well there’s a building just up here, The historical society, it should be open and seemed relatively safe.”

 

Magnus smiled weakly, “Lead the way” He looked back before following, at the hotel across the lake. A place which had held so many memories, a place which had haunted him. Now it held no power over him. He could leave that part of himself behind. For the first time ever he felt free. 

 

They walked up the path leading from the dock in silence. The only sounds the scuffing of their feet and the chairs wheels on the gravel. Magnus had never felt more uncomfortable in all his life. It was clear from Alec’s mannerisms; not wanting to touch or look Magnus in the eyes that he was harbouring a lot of anger. The question remained whether this rift between them could be repaired. Especially now that Alec was aware of Magnus’ past. Would he even want him anymore? Trust him?

 

His thoughts were broken when they reached the front door of what looked like an old house a sign was tacked up by the door in a strange curving font “Silent Hill Historical Society.” Alec pulled the door open with ease, holding it out for Magnus. They stepped into what was some form of museum, old photographs covered the walls and a few artifacts were set up behind glassed in cases. 

Magnus led the wheelchair inside, halting inside the main area. He looked down at his father who was a breathing quietly. Magnus worried at his lip before placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. Looking into his vacant staring eyes. “Dad? Are you in there? It’s me, Magnus. I’m uncertain what to say here but whatever has happened to you I promise we’ll fix it. Whatever takes. I’m going to get you back.” He wiped away a tear from his eye, squeezing his father’s shoulder gently. “I promise.” He said quieter this time. 

 

There was a faded orange sofa against one wall, Alec had set Evelyn down carefully upon, he removed his leather jacket draping it over her like a blanket. She shifted slightly, snuggling in further to the sofa. Alec ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, then finally turned to Magnus who was standing in the rooms entryway, worrying at his rings unsure of what to do or say.

 

Alec cleared his throat, meeting Magnus’s eyes, they were red rimmed and shadowed from the days events and the time he spent wandering through the town, fighting off god knows what.

 

“I uh, I’m not sure what to say here. I have so many questions.”

 

Magnus stared at him, heart caught in his throat. “Ask away.”

 

Alec sighed, “What your father said, all of that, it’s true?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes, steeling himself, “Yes. Every word. When I was six years old, a man who I thought was my father brutally murdered my Mother in our living room. After that he spent ten years torturing me, abusing me with his words and his fists. Until I turned 16, he was sick but still just as sadistic as ever. I couldn’t handle it anymore. So I killed him. And I ran, I put it behind me or so I thought. I’m sorry I hid this from you, I’m sorry you had to find out this way and I completely understand if you think less of me. If you don’t want me in your lives anymore I never wanted you to know about this terrible, ugly side of me. From my past.” He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

 

Alec scoffed loudly, taking careful steps towards Magnus, he placed his hands lightly on Magnus’ forearms. The touch set Magnus’ skin on fire but also grounded him, he sank into it.

 

“I was angry with you for so long. All I wanted was answers. You have nothing to be ashamed of Magnus. Your past is what made you who you are. Am I angry you never told me? Yeah, of course I am, but I understand why you did what you did, you were living with a monster. But you’re not him and you never will be.”

 

Magnus’ heart clenched at the words he always wanted to hear. “Alec, I, I know it might not mean much but I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry for the time I missed with our family, with Evelyn. She was so angry with me. I can’t make that up, but I would like to try. If you still want me.”

 

Alec placed a hand on Magnus’cheek, stroking it in small circles, “I never ever stopped wanting you.” Alec pulled Magnus gently into his arms, placing a soft kiss on his temple. Magnus felt the final pieces of the weight he had been carrying fall away. He was safe. At last.

Caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed Evelyn had awoken until Magnus felt small arms wrap around them both. She spoke quietly into the spot where her head was resting on Alec’s arm, “Can we go home now?”

“Yes sweetheart, let’s go home.” 

Evelyn let go of them, eyes on the floor. "Daddy?" 

Alec released Magnus from his grip, turning to face their daughter with a frown, "What is it Ev?" 

Evelyn put her hand to the necklace draped across her collarbone. Her voice came out hesitant, "Can I give Papa his ring back?" 

Alec swallowed, meeting Magnus’ eyes. This was a question Magnus himself had been too afraid to ask. "I - uh, I don't know. You should ask him." 

Magnus watched Evelyn as she reached back to the silver chain around her neck, unhooking it carefully. She held the silver ring out to Magnus. Magnus pushed passed the lump forming in his throat. "Thank you for keeping it safe sweetheart." 

"Wait," Alec placed a hand over Magnus' before he could slip the ring on. Magnus' heart dropped thinking Alec didn't want him to wear it again. “Let me do it.” He smiled. Alec took Magnus’ now trembling hand in his and slid the ring onto it’s proper place once more. Then he pulled Magnus into a tight hug, leaning back just enough to press a soft chaste kiss against his lips. The kiss felt like coming home. Evelyn quietly beamed beside them. 

 

  
They met no resistance during their trek down Nathan Avenue towards the roadblock Alec had encountered when they arrived. Evelyn had given up on walking, Magnus was now carrying her almost asleep form. They didn’t speak much, Magnus knew there was much more that needed to be spoken. More healing they would need to do but he felt certain they could face any obstacle, together.

 

The car finally came into view, Alec dug into his jean pocket retrieving the keys. He chuckled quietly, “After all that I didn’t lose the car keys,” Magnus smiled, appreciating the lighthearted moment. Alec unlocked the doors and Magnus set Evelyn carefully in her carseat, she didn’t wake. He closed the door gently. 

Without too much effort, given that the years had reduced his frame, they lifted Magnus’ father onto the opposite passenger seat. Securing him the seatbelt. Alec, puzzled over the chair before eventually deciding just to lay it down in the hatch. The chair would need to be replaced, along with the other allowances which would need to be made to accomodate the man in their home. At least Magnus hoped that was where he would stay. The fear returned to him once more, despite their earlier conversation he still wasn’t certain where they stood. “Alec I-, do you want me to come home?”

 

“What? Magnus, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Well I know we haven’t had much time to talk but I don’t know where things stand with us, if you even want to be with me anymore, after everything.”

 

Alec stepped closer, taking Magnus’s hands in his, running his thumb over the silver ring on Magnus’ left hand. “I told you, I never ever stopped wanting you.”

 

"We have a lot of healing to do, not just between us but with Evelyn as well. She puts on a good front, but she’s still hurting, a lot. But now that we know why you left and everything is out in the open, I’m certain we can overcome our grief, together. It won't be easy, but I know we can be happy again.” He paused, hazel eyes meeting Magnus’ with a familiar spark he knew all too well. “I love you, Magnus, that hasn’t changed and it never will.”

 

Magnus’s heart was racing, I never could have imagined he would hear those words from the man in front of him again, let alone that he would still say them with such conviction. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s face, the other man leaning into it and closing his eyes briefly. “I love you too. You’re my always.”

 

And then they kissed for a long time.

 

 

Behind the heavy grey mist, not thirty feet from the concrete barriers blocking entrance to the town. Luke watched the two men on the street embrace. He smiled, tipping a hand in salute and readjusting the shotgun slung over his shoulder. He had work to do before the next wandering soul arrived. 

 

“Good luck boys." He said before turning to disappear into the fog.


	16. Epilogue - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end, thank you for joining me on this journey. For putting up with my terrible update schedule, my rewrite and the sometimes crazy plotline. I appreciate every comment, every kudos and every subscription. Thank you. I have completed my very first chaptered fic and I couldn't be happier. 
> 
> We might yet return to Silent Hill one day but not for awhile, I need a break from the depressing horror lol. HOWEVER, I do have two extra pieces planned so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the support. It means the world to me. You can find me on Twitter, as always @nutmeg27. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> #BuriedFic

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

  
  
  


Light filtered in through the window of the master bedroom, spilling across the figures nestled closely together on the beds dark red sheets. Magnus opened one eye to meet a mass of brown hair and not the one he normally saw in the early morning. Evelyn had crawled into bed with them overnight. A habit she had gotten into when Magnus returned home. It only happened once a week now and neither of them had the heart to stop her. Magnus had much needed bonding to do with his daughter, after the time they had lost together. He would take whatever small moment's he could get.

Alec stirred across from him, one arm thrown over Evelyn. His hand stretched touching Magnus’ hip. He opened his eyes slowly, greeting Magnus with a small smile. “It appears we have a guest.” Alec whispered against Evelyn’s hair. 

Magnus stifled a laugh with a hand over his mouth.

They smiled at each other, then at their daughter sleeping peacefully between them. Alec spoke quietly, "What do you say we let her sleep and get a head start on breakfast?"

“Deal.” Magnus whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Evelyn’s forehead.

They carefully untangled themselves from their daughter's grasp. She shifted a little, they paused but she didn’t wake.

Pulling on their matching bathrobes, they padded quietly into the kitchen, closing the door softly behind them. Magnus made his way towards one cupboard pulling out flour and sugar. Alec was standing at the open fridge. “Strawberries or blueberries?” Magnus raised an eyebrow in amusement, “How about chocolate chips?”

“Of course.” Alec laughed, retreating to the pantry cupboard.

Magnus worked at mixing pancake batter and heating up the countertop grill. Alec walked over, bag of chocolate chips in hand, setting them on the counter. He paused behind Magnus, reaching under his robe placing warm hands on Magnus’ hips for a moment. Magnus leaned into the touch, relishing the familiar closeness they now shared. Alec kissed his temple softly, “Good morning gorgeous.” He squeezed Magnus’s lightly and then went to retrieve plates from the kitchen cupboard. Magnus watched his husband, smiling.

It had taken a while for them to get back to this. Being comfortable with each other again. The distance had been great, like a chasm for the first few days of Magnus’ return. Alec had taken to sleeping on the living room sofa, thinking they both needed space. It had been difficult, and hiding their problems from Evelyn had not gone well. She had found Alec on the sofa one morning when he woke up later than her, “Why aren’t you sleeping with Papa? Are you sick?” Alec had frozen at the question. Naturally it was their daughter who had eventually bridged the gap between them with further brutally honest questions and observations:

 

“You hardly hug or kiss each other anymore? Why?”

 

“Aren’t you happy to be home Papa?”

 

On the fifth night after an awkward dinner, their daughter dragged them into the bedroom shortly before her bedtime and closed the door on them both with an exasperated sigh. Her retreating voice and footsteps followed behind, “I’m going to bed.” She yelled. 

They stood staring at each other, bewildered. Alec spoke first, "Scolded by our own daughter," he said with a chuckle, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“We’re being ridiculous, aren’t we?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“There’s no reason this should be weird. We’re married.”

 

Magnus had worried at the rings on his fingers, before meeting Alec’s eyes, “I-I miss you.”

 

“I know, I miss you too. I’m just not sure how to get past this.”

 

“Why don’t we start with this night and go from there? We should be able to share a bed together again.”

 

“Right. Of course.”

 

Later once they had settled under the heavy grey comforter, both looking up at the ceiling. “We need to work on this for Evelyn’s sake. She shouldn't have to deal with our issues,” Magnus paused, “I want to be able to sleep next to you again.”

 

“I know. We will.”

 

And they had. After a week of trying, they were closer, more comfortable with each other. Sharing light touches and hugs, waking up wrapped around each other. But the intimacy had not gone further than that. Until one-night when Evelyn had secretly organized a date night for them, a surprise. Isabelle had shown up unannounced at their doorstep announcing that Evelyn was going on a sleepover. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Magnus asked, looking at his daughter in surprise. 

 

“It was a surprise, so you and Daddy can go on a date! Auntie Izzy made reservations at your favourite restaurant. I’m going to a sleepover at their house, and Uncle Simon said we could make pancakes in the morning," Evelyn beamed.

“Hey Iz, this is a surprise," Alec arrived in the living room, eyebrow raised in his sister's direction, "What’s going on?”

 

Magnus had smiled at him in amusement, “It appears our daughter has arranged for us to go on a date.”  
That night had been nothing shy of magical, they had reconnected like two pieces of an old puzzle. Magnus fell in love all over again. They clung to each other later like the very first time, with all the love and passion they could muster.

 

Then there was the matter of his father. The man’s condition had not improved much since arriving at his new home but his face appeared brighter, the lines quietly smoothing, his eyes less cloudy. Sometimes he would meet Magnus’ own and a brief glimmer of recognition would appear but it always quickly slipped away. It wasn’t possible he would recognize his son after all these years. Magnus had been a mere six years old the last time they had seen each other. 30 years can change a person's face but never their eyes, those remained familiar.

He and Alec discussed moving him into an extended care facility where he could be looked after properly, but Magnus found the decision to be away from him again, even if it was just a short drive away, much too difficult. The man may never be who he once was but the least they could do was surround him with family. A lovely nurse named Bridget visited him twice a week but Alec had taken on the majority of his father’s care given that mainly worked from home now.

Every morning Magnus would retrieve his morning coffee and push the older man’s wheelchair out onto the back patio where they would sit in silence watching the birds flitting around the feeder on the old birch tree. Enjoying the awakening of the day together.

Evelyn she had taken to her lost Grandfather surprisingly well. Every night before bed she would sit and read him a story then quietly tuck him in with a kiss on the forehead. Always saying, “I hope we can talk to each other soon.” Magnus hoped the day would come as well, for both their sakes.

One afternoon they were swaying gently on the backyard swing, Evelyn's head against Magnus’ shoulder. "Do you think he will be okay?" She asked. 

"I hope so darling." Magnus began, he wanted nothing more, "I lost so much time with him, we both did." 

Evelyn sat up, looking at Magnus with worried eyes, "Are you mad at him?" 

This was a question two months ago Magnus would have answered with a resounding yes but now. "No, what happened to him was not his fault. I'm angry about the time we spent apart, the pain we both endured. All for nothing." 

 

Then there was Evelyn. She had put on a brave front when Magnus first came home, acting as if they could go back to normal but it wasn't so easy. She was carrying a lot of pain and distrust. For the few days she watched Magnus like a hawk, afraid he might disappear again. Magnus offered frequent reassurances whenever he saw the worried look on her face.

It happened on a Saturday. Alec was at the bookshop leaving Magnus alone with their daughter. Evelyn was curled up on the sofa with a book, Magnus retreating to the study and Alec's waiting bookkeeping.

He still walked on eggshells around his daughter, even though they had been reunited almost a month. She was always looking closely at him, as if he might disappear again. Magnus had a long way to go before regaining her trust completely. 

An hour had passed when a short knock came, Magnus looked up to see Evelyn leaning against the doorframe, a shy smile on her face. She was holding a bright pink bottle of nail polish in her hand. "Can you paint my nails for me Papa?" 

Magnus smiled, "Of course darling." 

Sitting together at the kitchen table, her small hand in his, Magnus felt something shift and the pieces of their broken relationship finally fell back into place. 

After that day, Evelyn woke up every morning and helped Magnus with breakfast. She requested he read her bed time stories and his role as her personal fashion coordinator was reinstated. Though Magnus had to admit Alec had done a decent job in his absence, even if he didn't understand some of his choices. 

"There are so many unicorns!" 

"Well, she likes them." 

"You let her pick all of these out didn't you?" Alec merely rolled his eyes in response. “I will have you know that I investigated current children’s fashion trends quite closely and I am an expert hair braider.” He crossed his arms with a smug smile. Magnus laughed. “I don’t doubt that dear.” 

 

  
  
  
  


Back in the kitchen a sleepy Evelyn came shuffling through the doorway, still rubbing at her eyes. “Good morning, surprised to see up before noon.” Magnus teased, their little girl was normally an early riser but now that it was summertime she had taken to sleeping past nine. Evelyn yawned, “It’s not that late Papa!” She whined.“I’m only teasing dear, now sit, you’re just in time for pancakes.” 

Evelyn pulled kitchen island stood out, Magnus turned to tsk at her, “No the table, like a family. It’s Sunday after all.” She smiled brightly at that and ran towards the living room where Alec had already set the table for them. 

“Did you want Dad to sit with us?” Alec gestured with his coffee mug towards Magnus’ father who was sitting in the sun of the living room window, hands folded in his lap. Alec had taken to referring to the man as Dad a month or so ago, it never failed to warm Magnus’ heart. He smiled, “Sure.” 

Minutes later they were all crowded around the dining room table, forks in hand, engaged in light morning conversation. A soft groan interrupted their chatter, Magnus looked up to the foot of the table where his father was sitting. The other man blinked his eyes, his mouth moving. Magnus pushed his chair back, nearly causing it to clatter on the ground. Alec looked up from his plate, as did Evelyn. Magnus stepped carefully closer to him, kneeling down beside his chair, “Father?” 

The older turned his head towards Magnus’ face, his eyes had become suddenly brighter, the cloudiness had moved on. “Magnus? Is, it you?” He voice was quiet.

Magnus gripped his father’s hands, with wet eyes, “It’s me Dad.” He placed gentle hands on the olders man weathered face. “Where am I? What’s happened?” The man's voice was barely above a whisper. “I’ll tell you, I promise.” Magnus said, “But first why don’t we have some breakfast?" The older man smiled, “I would like that.” 

 

Their life wasn’t perfect, and the strain of the missing three years stilled reared it’s ugly at times in the memories Alec and Evelyn shared. The gap of thirty years Magnus would need to repair with his father would take a long time to bridge but it was an effort he was willing to make. Months ago he had lost everything, now he had his family. Together again. 

The fog had finally lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Be back soon :)


End file.
